A Tender Fantasy Christmas
by Viceroy
Summary: Christmas isn't a happy time for Wily's robot's. Or is it? PART 10 FINISHED Yaoi
1. Do You Hear What I Hear?

Sorry the story's late. I was really busy . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Tender Fantasy Christmas

  
  
  
  


The quiet sounds of sleeping could be heard all through the dark basement that the young robot boy called home. He listened carefully for any sound that might suggest someone was doing anything other than resting. After a moment he was satisfied that they weren't.

Gingerly he tiptoed barefoot across the cold concert floor carful not to disturb the mats were his fellow robots slept. 

He made it to the wall, and looked up. He was starting to shiver from the cold , his breath making little clouds before his eyes. Putting one hand one the water pipe, that ran along the wall, he started to climb top his destination. A tiny grated window at the top. The only window in the whole basement.

Pressing his nose against the glass he could get a glimpse of the outside world. "Still No snow" he said to himself, resting his head against the pane. He didn't know why but for some reason he loved to watch the snow fall, loved to have it blanket the earth. It was almost as though the world stopped moving when he walked through a snow covered forest.

A stray lock of red hair dropped in front of deep green eyes as he continued to gaze out of the window. He grabbed it twisting it around his finger a few times before pushing it back.

Looking back out over the barren ground, he sighed again. He and the other robots had been hoping for a snowfall.

"Come on weather can you can you give a forecast snowy white.

Can't you hear the prayer of every robot here tonight?" 

  
  
  
  


"Psssssst...pssss" A hushed voice called from the darkness below.

"Huh?" The red haired boy looked down "What is it?"

"Elec, what are you doing up there....get back down here come on!!" The voice called.

"Ok ..OK..take it easy , Flash," Elec, grinned scaling back down the pipe.

"Man what is it with you? Wily would have you ass , if he caught you gawking out that window"

The older boy scolded, his dark brown hair bobbing.

"Ya..I guess..." Elec, shrugged " If he didn't freeze it off down here first." Flash laughed.

"Ya I here ya..brrrrrrrr," Flash shivered as he turned to go back to his mat. "I'll see ya in the morning, night bro.." he lay back down teeth chattering.

"Ya...night" Elec walked back to his mat and lay down, shaking from the cold. The thin mats did little to keep the bone numbing chill of a winter night out, 

He rolled over a couple of times trying to get comfortable and warm before bumping into the body of another robot sleeping next to him. "Uh.....sorry" He got up and moved back over to his own space.

"Hmmm...oh that's ok" the bot next to him whispered. His voice was soft , almost shy as he spoke.

"Metal Man?" Elec, quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes..just call me Met , or Metal" he whispered, " So is it snowing yet?"

"No" Elec moped. "I wish it was, "

"Yes....so do I....I wish for a lot of things Elec, But none as much as I wish for Christmas.

"You wish for Christmas too?"

Met gave a small laugh "Look around you Elec, we all do. Someday maybe we will enjoy Christmas.."

" Why do we do this every year, keep dreaming and wishing....it never happens ....it never will !!".

"Don't you dream of Christmas anymore?" Metal asked.

"No, I keep my dreams simple. I dream of snow. It's one thing Wily can't keep from us...ever."

"I see" Met said quietly, he watched Elec,'s body as he sat ridged on his mat. He could tell his friend was lying. Elec, wanted to have a real Christmas as badly as any of them.

"I hope you get it then" Met gave a faint smile before closing his eyes.

"Me too" Elec, sighed. "Hey Met, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be......I don't know.....somebody..else..huh........Met?......hey Met?" He poked the Boy next to him. Met gave a low groan. "Metal?" Elec, put his hand to his friends brow. He was surprised by the heat he found "Met...your sick..hold on" He ran to the far end of the basement grabbing a bucket and filling it with water. "Here Metal,...come on wake up!!" he shouted scooping a handful of water out from the bucket and running it across Metal's flushed face. "Come on..come on!" Elec pleaded.

"Hey, Elec, what's going on?" Flash crept over to his side, followed by another brown haired boy behind him. 

"Flash,..Quick" Elec, was happy to see them. "Metal's burning up, we gotta get help!"

"Where?," Quick asked "we're locked in the basement" 

Elec, looked around the room, searching for the answer. He saw it in the corner. He ran over to the group of boys sleeping on the far wall. Not bothering with pleasantries he took a running leap and hopped on to the back of the largest bot. "Wake up Ba.." Was all he managed to say before he was flung off and pinned on his back by the large robot. Elec, gulped as he looked up into the glowing crimson eyes. The eyes became slits, like two burning coals in the darkness boring a hole right through him. "Bass" he squeaked. 

The large ebony bot tilted his head so that the moonlight coming through the small window danced across his face, with odd shadows and reflections. Elec, caught the glistening of the two white fangs in the robots mouth, poking out over his bottom lip, his upper lip pulled back to reveal them in all their menace and ferocity. The small robot was certain he'd be feeling them in an instant, Bass could tear his throat out.....

"I...I..I" Elec, stuttered.

Bass shoved his face right into Elec,'s holding his gaze forcing Elec, to do the same. His deep crimson eyes glowed into Elec's wild green ones, accenting the purple stripes that ran the length of his cheeks.

"M...Metal...m m mMan.. He..he's" Elec, gulped again as a low growl came from Basses throat.

"Bass, Metal Man's sick....please...help us" Flash stepped forward.

Bass looked to Flash then Back at Elec, again before releasing the young bot. 

"Where is he?" He asked, his voice still gruff but at least not murderous any longer.

Flash and Elec, led him over to Metal's limp form.

By now most of the boys were awake and crowding to see what was going on.

"Stand Back!!" Bass snapped . He was immediately obeyed. "Metal..hey" He knelt down by the boys side, putting a hand to his flushed cheeks. "Man" he breathed , if Met was gonna have a chance , he was gonna have to be helped soon. He picked the boy up.

"Bass?" The copper haired boy in his arms asked. "Ya..it's me..you just hang on Metal ok?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair and down his neck // "What am I going to do?"// He looked up at the almost three dozen faces staring at him, most of them fifteen or sixteen years old. He was seventeen, he was the oldest, he was the leader, the one everybody looked up to and depended on. // "I can't be scared... I can't say I don't know.....I can't ...be ..myself......not when everyone is relying on me" // 

Hang on Metal" he headed for the door. "Wily!!!!!" He bellowed beating against the steel door, "Get down here old man!!!!"

Elec, cringed beside Flash. Basses mouth was going to get them into trouble.

  
  


There was an angry shuffling from the other side of the door as Wily savagely kicked it open, catching Bass across the jaw.

"AARGgghh!!! Dammit Wily ." Bass winced "We need help, Metal is sick do something !!!"

"You worthless pile of scrape , how dare you wake me up in the middle of the night with your pathetic whining!!!!!!" 

"I'm not whining!!!" Bass screamed "Look at him he's dying help him god dammit!!!!!" 

Wily gave Metal a cold stare "Hmmmph.. He's worthless he doesn't deserve to be helped" the old doctor turned to go.

"What No!!! Bass laid Metal. down and charged in front of his creator "You can't just leave him!!!!" 

"Watch me " Wily smiled evilly.

"No!!!" Bass blocked the doorway. 

"Get out of the way Bass!!!" Wily said through grinding teeth.

"No, I won't let you!!!" Bass raised his arm with the intent to strike . Wily merely looked on with a bored expression.

"Go ahead Bass, Hit me..kill me. Come on ...be a man!!!!" the old doctor sneered.

Bass stood for a moment more before lowering his arm, and hanging his head in shame.

Wily laughed at the sight " Ha ha stupid fool..you can't go against your programming.....awww poor little cobra.. Come on Bass give us some tears...lets see some big crocodile tears...oh boo hoo hoo....!!!" Bass swallowed the bitter taste raising in his throat, taking the humiliation as Wily continued to laugh at him. "But you know what Bass?" 

Bass looked at the old man's lip curled into an awful grinn " I don't have such programming"

"AARRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bass wailed as a white hot pain shot through him. He crumpled to the floor in a daze of pain. 

"Do you like my new toy it's a stun gun" Wily laughed giving the boy a kick in the guts " I think it's time you and I had a little talk Bass,!...I'll show you all my new toys!!" Bass tried to crawl away but Wily grabbed the blonde bot by his collar and dragged him out the door locking it behind him.

**************

  
  


"Careful..here..pass me the cloth," Elec, reached over his shoulder as Flash handed him another compress. // " come on Met" // he pleaded silently to the other bot.

It had been hours since Wily had left them to care for Metal on their own, taking Bass with him. Elec, cringed as he remembered Bass being hauled away through the steel doors. He could only imagine what cruel punishment the poor Robot was receiving. 

"Elec, look" Flash whispered.

Metals eyes opened slowly, focusing on the concerned faces that surrounded him.

"Hmmm.........Elec, .....Flash?"

"Yes Met, take it easy..it's ok" Elec, ran a cloth across Metal's brow, then reached a hand up to push back a stray lock of copper coloured hair. "Man you had me worried".. Metal's cheeks flush brightly for a moment, then returned to normal.

"Really?" He whispered obviously touched by Elec,'s concern for him.

How do you feel?" his pillow suddenly asked him. Startled , Metal turned to see that his pillow was in fact Centaur Man.

"Ok ..I think" he put his hand to his forehead. 

"Hey guy's could you give us a few moments please" Elec asked.

The other boys nodded and went about their own business. Elec, put an arm over Metals shoulders in comfort, he could sense something bothering the smaller bot. "Metal...what's wrong" he asked gently. 

"He didn't care...Elec, Wily didn't care about me...at all...and Bass ..poor Bass."a small sob escaped his throat, Elec, held the broken hearted boy tighter "Am I worthless?" he asked his soft grey eyes gazed into Elec,'s deep green ones for reassurance.

"No!!..never don't believe anything that jerk says...Wily's nuts..forget him, your kind and gentle and ...and nice and....loving. you know."

Really?" his eyes began to glisten.

"Yes"

"Thank you" he whispered. He lifted his head and brushed his lips across Elec,'s ever so gently.

Elec, gaped in surprise, unsure of how to react at this sudden show of affection.

Metal duck his head again, "I'm sorry" he cringed reading Elec,'s reaction to be disgust."I..shouldn't.."

"No no no...it's ok." Elec, leaned close and pressed his lips to Metals again. He pulled back after a moment. " I've ..just never been kissed before....you surprised me that's all" he gave a lopsided grin "It's too bad we didn't have a sprig of mistletoe to stand under"

"Yes..it's to bad we don't have a lot of things" Metal sighed "To bad we don't have someone who loves us and cares about us, that we don't have warm beds or clean cloths. That we've never had a real Christmas.

"O Metal" Elec, pulled him close and let the boy rest his head on his shoulder.

"A real Christmas with a real tree and decorations and stockings and gifts and....and a family and....unnggg"Metal groaned.

"Met?" he pulled the boy back and stared into his eyes "Are you really ok. You were really sick for awhile ...I thought you were going to die"

"I'm fine..just...just..I don't know anymore!!" he cried "I just wish...I just want to be normal for a while you know?"

Ya ya I know....I know" he ran his fingers though Met's copper hair as the boy settled back down against his chest.

"It was like nothing I've ever felt before , it was so weird and yet so breathtaking all at once" Metal whispered.

"What was..,what happened, what are you talking about?" Elec, asked realizing the fever was still clouding Metal's mind somewhat.

"I went away Elec, away from here and all this horrible dreary fortress stands for. I was sitting by a warm fire with a glass of hot chocolate and singing carols in front of a Christmas tree. There were gifts under it. Some for everyone..and we were all happy. Oh Elec, I wish once just once we might have a Christmas . Even just a small one . 

"I know........Maybe this year will be different huh?" Elec, said wrapping a blanket around Metal's shoulders. The two were silent for a moment before Metal murmured in Elec,'s ear "Look Elec, ...it's snowing" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued...


	2. It Came Upon A Midnight Clear

A Tender Fantasy Christmas--part 2

  
  
  
  
  
  


"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!"

The loud alarm startled most of the robot masters awake the next day. Groaning some began to get up and attempt to rid themselves of the kinks and stiffness that had set in during the cold night.

Elec, sighed wishing he had gotten more sleep. He stretched out one of his legs then arched his back until he heard a series of pops go down his spine. Slowly two deep green eyes opened and began to focus on the dull gray walls all around him. "hmmm" He sighed again letting his chin lay back down. It was then he notice he was laying on someone's chest.

Lifting his eyes he was greeted by Metal's warm smile 

"Hi....you fell asleep.....I didn't want to wake you" The young bot said shyly

"Thanks...are you ok?" Elec asked him

"Yes...I'm still tired...but..." He shrugged

"You rest up ok" Elec sighed "Looks like Wily has a job for the rest of us".

He could see a sort of sadness in Metals eyes, but turned to join the others without thinking too much off it. When a hand grabbed him. 

"Elec," Metal's eyes focused on him, burning deep into him.

"Yes"

Metal pulled his head down and gave a gentle kiss, just brushing his lips.

"Merry Christmas" the copper haired boy smiled

"Merry Christmas Met," Elec, gave a wide grin. Suddenly the room around him seemed a little brighter.

  
  


*******************************

  
  


"The shipment arrived last night. Security won't be a problem for you. I sent Bass early this morning to check it out. There is only four guards and the Alarm system can be easily dealt with. " Wily said speaking loudly to the small group before him. " I won't accept failure ....if there is anyone who doesn't comprehend this ..." the old man slammed a cane down on the desk in front of them, taking a sizable chunk of wood from it. "I have remedies for such problems. As I'm sure Bass will tell you"

The Black armored robot cast his eyes to the floor "sir" he whispered biting his lower lip.

"What is it Bass,?" Wily turned to him giving an annoyed sigh.

The large robot stepped forward "I did check out the building and it's true the guards and the alarm won't be a challenge.....but the weather will. There was a huge snow storm last night, the snow must be almost four feet deep sir. That will hinder us greatly"

"Deal with it!" Wily snorted in the boys face "Now take your team and get moving"

Bass gave the members of his team a sad glance, and Elec noticed for the first time the dark purple bruises on his face, and the spilt and, swollen lip. // oh..Bass//

"Fall out !!!" Bass cried.

Elec thought he could he make out a quaver in Bass's voice as though the older robot was trying desperately not to fall to pieces. Elec, followed in the rear of the team, taking a look back a the horrible fortress. He winced remembering Metals words, about being somewhere other than here.

"Merry Christmas.?.............ya I wish" he sighed." I wish that all of us could enjoy Christmas together...... as a family." He remembered Metal's kind smile and the warmth it held for him. "He's all I have ..he's the only one who really cares and listens to me" he remembered the hope in Metal's eyes when he talked of being free, of being happy. "I never want to see that hope die" he suddenly realized, "Never"

Elec, trudged on through the blinding wind following the others in front. They had reached the city rooftops and were making their way over the buildings one after the other. The deep snow was bad enough but the wind caused it to whip into their faces. In places were the wind had made drifts it wasn't uncommon for one of them to sink right out of sight, before tunneling himself free and growling at the feeling of melting snow in their collars.

Elec, stood on the side of the building while Bass decided their next move, his head was held low to keep the snow from his face, and he was content to stand and stare at his boots until given the command to move on. Then something caught his ear, it was soft yet it carried a beat to it. He raised his head and peered over the ledge of the building.

//singing// Elec realized, as he looked down at a group of caroler's . He didn't know the song, he realized that he probably never would. But it seemed peaceful and for a moment he closed his eyes and pictured he and his fellow robots having their own Christmas and singing that song, surrounded by love and loved ones. // oh how Metal's beautiful voice would reverberate the splendid melody.// he thought. Metal had been very good at singing but Wily's horrible punishments had taken the spirit from him. So much so he barley even spoke unless it was to Elec, even then it was hardly above a whisper.

"You would love this Met" he whispered .

  
  


"Wily is calling

Snowflakes are falling 

Somebody said it's four feet deep

But it doesn't matter

Cause there's never laughter

Still I'm gonna try and keep

  
  


Another tender fantasy Christmas

The only Christmas for me

And all we have is each other

And our hope to set us free

  
  


I can hear voices ring 

From a choir that sings

Songs that I'll never see

Cause a tender fantasy Christmas 

Is the only Christmas for me"

  
  


Elec, let the song continue to drift him into his fantasy Christmas he kept in the back of his mind. He could almost believe it..almost.

"Come on!!" Bass yelled over the raging wind on the rooftop. "We've only got one more building to go. We get that stupid gizmo for Wily, then we can all take a break I promise"

Several heads nodded their agreement , turning their frozen bodies into the wind and trudging onwards.

Elec looked down over the edge of the building, into the dark alley that was between the two. Quick and Flash leaned against the edge a little ways behind him, and he could see the weariness on their faces. He and the others were exhausted. Snow , four feet deep was quite an adversary, when you were only four and a half or five feet yourself.

The bots couldn't walk through the snow, it came up to their chest. Instead they were forced to dig and flounder through the thick wet mess. By now most were soaked through, and the winds raw bite, touching them with icy fingers was leaving them shaking in their boots

"Unngg" Elec turned to see Flash grimace as he dug a lump of snow from his collar. His breathing turning to white clouds in the frosty air. Elec huddled down gathering his strength and waiting for Bass to give them the signal to jump across. Looking down at the thirty foot drop hadn't helped his spirits much. He watched as the others hoped up onto the ledge and waited for the order.

Bass brought up the rear. Elec, could easily see that the black bot was in pain, from the way he was limping slowly through snow. It hurt him to see such a proud and strong robot reduced to hobbling. 

Bass crawled up onto the ledge and steadied himself, "Are we all here?"he asked his voice sounding hoarse. The group turned to take in each other. There was six of them. Bass, Elec, Flash, Centaur, Quick and Wily's newest creation, Bass's young sibling, Zero.

"Alright on the count of three we all jump to the other rooftop!" Bass announced, his voice was starting to fail him. "One....Two....Three!! " 

The six robots sprung through the air. Elec felt his feet touch the other side and breathed a sigh of relief. Quick and Flash landed on either side him, followed by the graceful landing of Zero. Then Centaur. Bass landed on the ledge with a soft thud, he went to step down from the overhang, when his foot hit a patch of ice and his legs gave from under him. He gave a startled cry.

"Bass!!" Centaur , twisted and lunged forward trying to grab him. Bass screamed as he lost his footing and plummeted down to the ground.

  
  
  
  


"Bass!" Quick, Flash and Elec were at the ledge in a heartbeat, looking over the edge.

"Come on down the fire escape" Elec yelled. He dashed down the stairs as fast as he could, taking three or four at a time. "Bass...Bass!!" He called to the still form in the snow "god is he dead?" He cursed the infernal staircase, noting that he still had five flights to go.

"He's not moving " Flash cringed behind him. 

"Hurry..I thin....WHOAH!!!!!!" Elec, slammed to a stop and gaped as a red and gold blur shot past him and landed in the snow next to Bass.

"Zero!..are you fucking crazy , jumping from the fourth floor" Flash snapped glaring down at the red robot.

Zero either hadn't heard him or was purposely ignoring him.

Elec, assumed it was the latter of the two. Zero's hearing was very sharp.

  
  
  
  


"Bass?" Elec, ungloved one of his hands and pressed two of his fingers to their leaders neck, and searched tensely . "oh thank god....he's alive....I...I got a pulse. The snow must have cushioned him from the fall." Elec, and the others ,breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Ooohhhhh...it...didn't cushion it enough" An almost growl came from Bass. He painfully forced his joints to sit him up.

"Are you ok?" Quick asked

"For a guy who fell thirty stories .... uunngg .. yes" Bass winced. Flash and Quick crowded around him, helping him to his feet.

"Stop let him alone , let him rest" Elec scolded.

"I...don't need to rest....we..need..to....."

"RUN!" Zero yelped, rushing back to join the group, from the alley entrance. "There's guards"

"All that racket on the fire escape must have alerted the guards to us" Elec gasped.

"Bass was on his feet in an instant. "The alleys a dead end , we'll have to run for it. Quickly before the guards block our escape".

  
  


  
  
  
  


"Their they go get 'em,!! " one of the guards shouted as the six robots dashed out of the alley way and onto the street. Busy with last second Christmas shoppers. In mere seconds the block was in complete chaos.

Elec had never run so fast in his life. It seemed that everywhere he turned something was coming at him. The humans around the area, were screaming and throwing things all over, running to get away. Flash was knock over by a fat woman, sending him through a window display, and knocking down a row of dummies. 

Zero hissed as her hind quarters were peppered with BB gun pellets, the red bot bolted to escape the onslaught, knocking down a billboard into the street and creating even more chaos.

Bass, jumped over an overturned mailbox, managing to make it across the street and into the park. "Over this way!!!" He called to the others amid the destruction.

Quick, Flash and Elec, turned to see Bass waving them to their escape.

"Right the park it is, lets go!!" Quick yelled, he and Flash took off towards Bass. Elec, at their heels . The young bot stopped momentarily to see if Zero and Centaur had made it when he was sent flying through the air by a taxi cab. He crumpled to the ground a few inches from Bass's feet. The black bot hauled him up and dashed into the park to join the others.

  
  
  
  


"Their they go into the park. Get them!!" One guard yelled.

"Where are they?"

"Doesn't matter , we'll find them. This way come on"

  
  
  
  


"Do you hear that?" Quick gasped

"Shhhhh" Bass reassured the younger bot. "Keep quiet, ...we'll be ok." He and the others had taken cover under the hedges in the park. The snow weighted the limbs down enough to cleverly hide them. Still they were nervous.

"He's coming " Quick whispered again.

"Hush" Bass hissed "they'll hear you"

"He's coming closer!" Quick's eyes were wide with terror. "He's almost hear!...ARRRGGHH!!"

Quick jumped from his place under the hedge , knocking down the guard and bolting deeper into the park.

"Run!!!" Bass shouted to the rest of the group, diving from the hedge in a shower of snow.

"There they are , get them!!". A guard ran up behind Bass intending to bring the butt of his rifle down on the bot's head.

"Bass lookout !!' Elec, called jumping over a bench, being pursued by another guard.

Bass turned in time to see a pair of green armored, and hoofed legs shoot out and sent the guard sailing. He land a few feet away with a loud crack.

Bass got to his feet "Thanks Centaur ..I owe you one. Hey...you ok?"

"I..I killed him" Centaur gasped placing his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"These things happen...it's them or us" Bass said trying to calm Centaur. Of all the robot masters he was the only one "older" than Bass. Being created physically eighteen. But Bass had been named leader due to Centaurs quiet, calm, somewhat innocent nature. He reminded Bass a little bit like Rock in a way. Only sadder, having been made solemn and humble under Wily's wrath.

"Centaur ...there are sometimes casualties in..."

"I have no desire to take a life!!!!!" Centaur wailed, closing his eyes as tears spilled out. Freezing to his face.

"Unggg" The guard moaned twitching in the snow.

"Look he's alive " Bass cried, he turned to see the other guards running in their direction weapons raised . "Come on we gotta get going" the Black bot wheeled around and ran down and across the snow covered field, Centaur galloped close behind him. 

Bass tunneled as quickly as he could through the thick heavy snow. His body whined in protest. He glanced back to see if the others were with him.

Elec was off to his right. Quick and Flash were a little ways ahead of him. Craning his neck he could see Centaur still behind him and farther back Zero was bringing up the rear, dashing through the snow effortlessly.

"We got to get back to a roadway" Bass yelled over his shoulder to Centaur " The snow's too deep. We can't keep going like this"

"Bass over there we could cross the bridge"

"Yes!!....good job Centaur" Bass gave a loud call, drawing the attention of the others to start going in the direction of the bridge.

  
  
  
  


Elec turned when he heard Bass call, he could see the black bot and Centaur running towards the bridge. He hurled himself into the snow and plunged towards that goal. From the corner of his eye he could see Quick and Flash turn and start towards them too, obviously getting the idea, wading through the snow.

Elec, was gasping for air when he and the others reached Bass.

"Come on we gotta get across. We'll loose them in the forset" Bass began to limp on to the bridge when a sharp cry cut into him. "ZERO!!" He bellowed. 

The red bot shot past his face, having been flung savagely on to the frozen stream.

There Zero lay, crying shameless on the ice. 

Even from where he stood. Bass could see that the young bot's face was gashed wide open. He looked up to see the guards aiming at the group. "Hurry get on to the lake their going to shoot!!"

Bass leapt from the bridge landing hard on the ice below. "Come on...Jump!!!" he screamed.

Elec, gulped as he dove from the height , then Quick and Centaur and finally, Flash.

  
  
  
  


"Zero?" Bass picked up the shaken robot, lending his shoulder to keep Zero steady.

He looked at Zero's face, torn wide open, the salty tears stinging the nasty wounds. He looked at the others. Elec, was swaying slightly still in shock after being hit by the taxi, he could see a jagged cut on Quick's arm from a fight with the guards. Flash had glass embedded into his arms and legs from going through the window. Centaur was a nervous wreck and he.......well he could only imagine what he must look like right now. "Come on.... they'll find a way down soon" he started across the river.

  
  
  
  


*****************

  
  


"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la"

  
  


'"shhh" Bass ducked down closer to the ice, they had been traveling up the river for some time now, and reached another part of town. They could make out the sound of voices singing and laughing. "Stay close" Bass whispered. He led the group up and over a small incline covered by pines.

"We're at the far end of the city" Elec, said looking over at the clock tower in the town square.

"It's almost eight pm" Flash gulped.

"I know' Bass said flatly.

"What are those humans doing?" Zero asked, from Bass's shoulder. Pointing down at the small groups. Some were running about a lot which was full of pines, Elec could smell the earthy aroma, others were standing on the sidewalk singing.

"Their picking a tree out to take home and decorate, and those ones are singing carols..because.....because...well..just because..it's Christmas" Elec smiled , taking a deep breath of the air, and catching the sent of roasting chestnuts. "This is Christmas Zero"

"I....don't understand" The young robot said, wearing a confused look.

"It doesn't matter Zero" Quick cut in," these little glimpses are all we ever get to see of Christmas any way"

"Ya, it's better not to even think about it" Flash gave a sad grin.

"NO!" Elec, jumped forward, "You can't mean that...someday ..someday we'll have a true Christmas. You can't give up. We don't have much but we have each other. You can't stop hoping....you can't!!"

The group was silent for a moment, before a voice spoke up.

"He's right" Centaur said. Slowly the others nodded their agreement.

The group watched the people continue about their festivities for a couple more moments, before Bass carefully started back onto the lake.

"Bass?' Elec watched him go, he'd almost managed to get one of the carols down pat. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to go back into the town.

"We can't go up here, we'd cause a panic" Bass replied weary " I'm sure Wily's seen the news about the failed robbery....he's probably waiting for me to come back." Bass hung his head.

Elec could almost feel his misery. He sat down beside his leader, offering a silent strength

Bass looked up at the stars. Before giving a small chuckle "you know when I was younger I use to wish on those stars" he sighed

"Really?" Elec was a little surprised that Bass had ever wished upon the stars.

"Did you ever make a wish upon a star?" Bass asked

"Yes..I.....still do" Elec, said, looking at his boots.

Another chuckle, "don't be embarrassed, Elec,. I...I'm glad that you still do so . That you still can wish."

Elec looked at Bass's tired features . "don't you wish anymore?"

".....No......I have only one wish...to end my suffering" Bass glared up at the moon. "To end this hellish, atrocious excuse for a life!!"

"Do you wish for freedom?"

"I wish for freedom in the only way freedom comes. I wish I would die..I wish I would drop dead at my work and simply never wake up again...that is my wish" he looked at Elec, the other boy had tears in his eyes.

//Great going Bass, you freaked him out// he thought "Look I'm sorry." he spoke in a softer tone "I ... I shouldn't have told you"

Elec suddenly hugged him tightly, "Don't please don't give up Bass...god don't. It'll get better ...I know it will..it will"

Bass pried him off of his shoulders, clearing his throat , he called the others down to them. 

"look" he pointed up the river "If we go up there we can come up by the rail yard , nobody will see us...it's deserted. Then.." Bass looked as though he were going to be ill "then we go back and tell Wily we failed"

The others grimaced, but started back on to the river, heading into the darkness surrounding the rail yard.

"Silent night...Holy night." Elec could hear the choir as he followed the others " All is calm. All is bright.."

//I wish that were so// he thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They were almost at the rail yard when Elec, felt his foot shift under him. He lifted up his boot and looked.

// My boot...went right through!!//

As if reading his thoughts Zero suddenly spoke up. "Bass?"

"Hmmm" The black bot turned to his red counterpart .

"Isn't the rail yard next to the ocean?"

"Yes...why?

"Well that would mean that the water in the river would be salty , more so the closer we get right?"

"What's your point here Zero?!" Bass asked irritably, stomping his foot on the ice. A massive crack went the length of the river.

"Um...well...salt water doesn't freeze as easily as fresh' Zero gulped, looking down at the stress cracks under the red and white boots. "..and we're standing on salt water!!!"

"AAARGHH!!" they turned to see Centaur plunge through the rivers icy surface.

"Centaur!!!" Bass shouted.

"Get down on your stomachs !!! Zero cried.

Elec flattened himself onto the ice. And began to crawl towards the hole were his friend had disappeared "Hang on!" 

  
  
  
  


To be continued...........

  
  
  
  


The song Lyrics are by : Amy Grant ( Tender Tennessee Christmas) 

  
  



	3. Must Be Santa ?

  
  
  
  


A Tender Fantasy Christmas --part #3

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Centaur!" Bass dashed out onto the ice skimming along side the hole.

Elec, watched the older boy at the ice's edge, as he began to crawl to help him. There was a faint cracking noise as he got closer.

"Elec, get back to the shore!!" Bass shouted, "tell the others to stay off the ice.!!"

He nodded and turned back to the shore line, when he was a few feet away he decided it was safe and, standing up and ran the last few feet.

CRACK!!!

Elec cried out as he fell up to his waist, in the icy water. He gasped as white hot knives of pain shot through his legs completely paralyzing him. 

Flash grabbed his arm and hauled him out, pulling him up to rest on the banks snowy bluff.

"T..t.t.than.n.nkk..s.s.s.s.s" Elec, shook as the larger boy leaned close offering what little warmth he had left.

"Oh,.. look!!!" Zero called from the edge of the bank. The others turned to see Bass pulling something from the hole. There was a spray of water, and Centaur floundered into sight for a moment. Bass strained with all his might , and Centaur tried to get some leverage from the water, but the ice broke when ever he tried to pull himself free.

With a final jerk , Bass went sailing backwards, holding Centaurs gauntlet.

"Bass.." he cried, before disappearing under the water again.

"Centaur..Nooo!!!!!" Bass dove into the frigid water after his friend.

"Oh shit!!" Quick cried "Is he crazy!!!" 

Elec, watched silently, he could just imagine the agony Centaur , and Bass must be feeling as the cold penetrated their armor and leeched away their strength. 

  
  
  
  


**************************

  
  
  
  


Bass opened his mouth to scream, the icy water filling his lungs. He felt as though he were dying, the agony of the water dazing his senses for a couple seconds. He paddled like a dying man over to Centaurs large form. Grabbing him by the arms he kicked towards the surface, Centaur did the same with his powerful four legs.

Bass felt his breath leave him as he broke the surface, his burning lungs sucking in great gulps of air. "C..c..c.c.c.come ..o .on" He stammered. He and Centaur kicked with all their might, reaching a ledge of ice , the current was stronger here, and it took all their strength just to tread the water, and stay above the surface . Bass pushed Centaur up onto the ledge, where all four legs promptly gave out and he collapsed in a heap in the snow. 

"G..g..g..go" Bass said weakly , he was shaking so badly he could hardly get a grip on anything.

"Swim Bass. Swim!!!!!" Elec, called to him.

"Huh?' Bass realized in horror that he was drifting farther away.

"Bass your being pulled !!! SWIM, swim!!!!!!! Elec, cried running up and down the bank after Bass.

The black bot made a grab for Centaurs tail but, his arms fell in awkward movements

.//. My...hands...won't work properly//

"Basss..ss..s" Centaur tried to grab, but his actions were slow and stupid as well. 

Bass was pulled into the wild current in the middle of the stream. Here the water was faster , and Bass felt himself pulled under. 

He sailed along , occasionally breaking the surface to grab a breath before being pulled under again

.//Help!!// his frantic mind thought, as he went back under again. He cried out as he was brutally thrown against a rock, one of his helmet fins smashing against the boulder, and jarring him almost unconscious. He pulled his head above the water once more and turned to the bank, "I..I...I ..g.g...gg..g.ggot.t.t.a.a get .t.t.to..the .b..b.bb..bbank...k.k.kkkk" he went to swim forward.

  
  


Nothing happened.

  
  


//My legs!! Oh god my legs are froze!!!!!...I CAN'T MOVE!!!// Bass's despair turned to dread, as a gurgling sound caught his attention. He stared at the large white sign hanging over his doom. 

  
  


"CAUTION AQUEDUCT PIPE"

  
  
  
  


***************************

  
  


"Centaur come on!" Elec, grabbed the boy around his waist, "come on!" He grunted trying to get him to his feet.

"I'm s.o.ss.ss.s.s.sso tired " Centaur mumbled.

"Get up!!" Quick cried pulling on his tail.

"J..jj.jj.j.just ...l...let me r..r..r..rest for a m..m..m. moment" Centaur collapsed once more upon the bank, limp as a ragdoll.

"GET UP!!!!" Elec, roared charging the large bot . He rammed Centaur with his shoulder using his weight to push , the bot's front half to his feet.

"Elec, Elec, c.come on..stop it oh just ..just look at him..let him rest Elec," Flash pleaded, dashing nervously back and forth in the snow.

"No!!" Elec, snapped, still pushing against the larger boy, " If he falls asleep he won't wake up again...unnngggg.. GET MOVING CENTAUR !!!!!!

Centaur slowly got his front legs underneath him. Zero pulled on his haunches until all four feet, held him up. 

"Come on," Elec, said swinging an arm around Centaurs waist to steady him, " We gotta find Bass, let move !!!" He started into the train yard with the others following behind.

  
  


*************************

  
  
  
  


Bass watched as the pipe came closer. He was having difficulty breathing, as his lungs spasimed in pain, coughing up water violently.

His body had gone numb now, the burning of the water only a mild ache in his arms and legs, which he couldn't stop or relieve in any way.

//So this is how it ends...// Bass thought miserably //.God truly is cruel// he wanted to cry out his anguish, but his voice had long since left him. He felt himself pulled under the water once more, dragged along by the current into rocks and litter, earning new cuts and scrapes. It didn't matter. He knew he wouldn't be coming up to the surface again. 

He gritted his teeth, waiting for the desperate panic of suffocation to set in. To start tearing at his lungs, and throw him into a frenzied fit for survival....to no avail.

He could feel the sensation start, body desperate for air, even as he blacked out. //feels..like...........hands?// he thought , flashes of colour dancing across his vision, as his eyes rolled back.

  
  


A shadowed figure leaned over the pipe. Clutching the unconscious Bass tighty, and pulling him from the water. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


********************

  
  
  
  


The train yard had been deserted for years now, huge rusting engines lay about the area like wounded animals , their insides strewn about. A single light, shown forlornly high above the yard, casting an eerie light onto several sets of footprints.

The five robot masters, made their way cautiously through, the yard. 

Elec, moved slowly helping Centaur along, and keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Flash and Quick flanked him, and Zero strove boldly ahead into the darkness. He was about to call , the red bot back when, Zero hissed, crouching down into the snow.

"Elec," Zero snapped. "There's someone here" the blonde turned an ear to the wind, and listened.

Elec squinted, he saw a silhouetted figure come up from the waters edge.

"You!" Elec, stated , he let Quick, support Centaur, as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Elec, stepped closer, eyeing the intruder. The stranger was slim, and slightly shorter than himself. He then saw that the figure was carrying Bass over their shoulder.

"Is....is.....he?" 

"Come with me " The figure announced , turning and walking away from the group. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....................


	4. T'was The Night Before Christmas ......

  
  


Hi, yes it's part 4 ..finally. I received some reviews about certain ..issues concerning warnings. so for all of you :

  
  
  
  


THIS IS A WARNING - THIS CHAPTER HAS YIAO IN IT - If you can't handle this then either turn back or skip the chapter.

- FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY BE OFFENDED OR JUST UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE WHOLE IDEA ZERO IS A FEMALE IN THIS STORY. ( Simply because when I wrote this I thought he was a she. I know the difference now but, it would ruin the story, to change her.) SO ..... Once again if you cant's handle this, just don't read.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ps.... I hope you like the story and if I've offended anyone in anyway I'm sorry .For that is defiantly not my intention. 

Any questions , comments , complaints leave a review or e-mail me ... 

  
  


Viceroy/ Ben

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Tender Fantasy Christmas ---- part 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hmmmm......unnnnn........." 

// Warm....so....nice.....so...........warm // 

"Wherrrrr mmmm I ?" 

// Am....am I...dead...?

"unnnnnnnnggggg........." Crimson eyes slowly opened, blinking back the urge to fall, asleep once more. Bass groaned, as flashes of colour danced across his vision. He shook his head trying to clear all the muddled confusion from his brain.

He turned his head ,eyes resting on a bottle beside him. "Fun time bubble bath ?" He read aloud.

// Where?...// His fevered mind tried to figure out what exactly had happened. // .dead..?....No not dead.....no..I'm in a tub....." Bass , moved slightly feeling something around him, under his head.

// Hands, ....someone holding my head ...and...and..//

Bass, let out a soft sigh as warm hands traveled up his body and across his chest. He opened his eyes, looking up at the owner of those hands. He felt a smile touch his lips.

"I'm in a tub ....in heaven" He murmured. The warm hands went gently through his hair.

He opened his eyes again and was greeted by the face smiling down at him, with concern.

"My...angel......my guardian angel" Bass whispered.

"Shhhhhh" a finger was pressed to his lips. Bass let a soft sigh escape him. "...mmmm....Bluuesss"

" You stay quiet...you almost died tonight......"

" But ..Blues..."

"No but's...." Blues, leaned over the rim of the tub, one arm holding Bass's head the other rubbing warmth back into the bot's body ."care to tell me what happened?"

Bass somehow found the strength to haul himself up into a sitting position. "Wily ..has another hair brain scheme ...unnn...sent me and the others to....................THE OTHERS!!!! Oh no I ..." Bass jumped from the tub, only to have his legs give out on him. He fell knocking Blues onto his back, and landing on top of the smaller boy with a thud.

"Blues...we...we." Bass stammered.

"Stop! Your friends are ok ,their downstairs in the living room. Your injured, you need to rest.........................well come on.....get up!!

Bass grinned noticing how they lay " I think I'm paralyzed"

"Convenient position" Blues noted dryly. "Come on" he helped Bass to his feet, and wrapping a towel around his hips, led him into a small room.

Bass looked around the interior, a book self, a cd player, a small desk with a computer on it and a bed with a deep green comforter on it. 

//nice//

He noticed his armor pushed into a corner, by the nightstand.

Blues took a seat on the bed "I hope you didn't mind my taking the liberty of undressing you and putting you in the tub"

"Not at all" Bass replied dreamily. 

"Here take a seat on the bed . I want to treat those wounds" Blues said, patting a spot on the bed next to him. 

Bass did as he was told, glad that the others were safe. He collapsed on the soft mattress, feeling as though his body was made of lead.

"Ok, were does it hurt?" Blues asked opening the first aid kit. Bass made a wide sweeping gesture with his hands 

"Everywhere" 

"Hmmm.." Blues opened the kit and started on a particularly nasty gash on his side. "Ok hold still , now this might sting a little" His voice was soft and soothing, and Bass took comfort in it as he felt a burning sensation start on his side. "Unnnggg..." He winced as Blues's hand found another injury. Blues pressed lightly on the bruise. "Unnnnn ... Blu..unnnn.....I hit a rock in the river...unngg" Bass grunted, by way of explanation. 

The younger boy nodded his head, still pressing it gently. "It's deep"

"Unnnngg...Blues...s..stop....it hurts" Bass groaned, he was still dizzy from the whole river ordeal and Blues insistent poking was only intensifying the roiling nausea that gripped his stomach.

An arm went around his shoulder, "Are you ok?" Blues asked.

"Unngg...ya..ya but I feel like I'm gonna be sick" Bass clutched his stomach.

"That's all the salt water you swallowed" Blues began to rub the palms of his hands across Bass's back. 

"Unnnggg....man I don't wanna hurl all over your floor" Bass, laid back on the bed, throwing an arm over his face.

"Um.........." Blues gave him a sympathetic shrug.

"Ohhh...let me guess...I already did" Bass groaned.

"Ya, ......a few times"

"...........unnnnnnn... I'm so sorry Blues.....how bad?" Bass covered his eyes.

"Carpet"

" Shit........dark?"

"......white shag" Blues laughed

"Ohhh ..damn!!............What are you laughing at!!" Bass asked perplexed. "I just blew chunks all over your carpet. Do you realize your probably gonna get it shit because of me?"

"Ha ha ha ha ...I...I'm sorry Forte. But your cute when your upset....ya I might get in trouble over it but..ha ..ha it's a price I'm willing to pay to help you. I love you"

"Really?" Bass looked up into the dark reflection of the shades. He raised his arm and gently took them off Blues's face.

The younger boy seemed startled for a heartbeat, before letting a smile find his face.

Bass looked deep into the white eyes, eyes that would never look back at him. "Really?" he asked again.

"Really" Blues whispered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blues cleaned the rest of Bass's cuts and bandaged them up. Then he got Bass to lay down as he applied a strong smelling ointment to his back and joints.

Bass lay on his stomach as ghost like touches from Blues fingers played across his back, spreading the ointment and leaving a fire in their wake. 

He began to feel light headed from the sensations influencing his body, and from the strong aroma of the ointment. "Bllluuuuesshhh" he moaned. He slowly turned over to lay on his back.

A small gasp catching in his throat, as Blues straddled his hips, and began to rub the balm over his chest and stomach. "Ohhhhh" his head rolled back against the pillow, as Blues found a kink and swiftly defeated it with precise fingers. He kept up a steady drone of pleasure, as Blues continued his work. Feeling as though his bones had the consistency of Jello.

"Oh...Bluessssssss...Blues.....Blu..."

Blues pressed a finger against his lips again, before taking it away and replacing it with lips of his own. "I love you my shadow stalker" he whispered.

"I love you too moon eyes" Bass breathed. He sat up, shifting his weight, and softly began pushing Blues down on the bed. But to his surprise Blues resisted and in a moment had Bass pinned on his back again.

" Ha ha I don't think so lover...your in no condition to play.....those games" Blues gave an evil grin, and released his hold on the other boy.

" But...wha....I'm as fit as a fiddle" Bass protested.

"Ya in desperate need of a tuning " Blues laughed.

"Ooo.....please...tune me" Bass chimed.

"Honestly....Forte your shameless!!" Blues, smack his with a pillow.

"Heh heh.....I know....(cough cough) unnnnggg .(cough cough). " A deep rattling couch took Bass. He fell back on the bed, clutching his chest in pain. "Ohhh .(cough cough)"

He felt a burning heat hit his chest, and looked to see a heating pad pressed to his chest.

"Blues...?"

The younger boy , gave him a serious "look" as he pushed his blonde locks from his face.

Bass knew that look, Blues was keeping something from him. "Blues what is it....what's wrong with me?"

"Forte....you....you have pneumonia" he said faintly, keeping his hands moving through Bass's hair. He could feel the heat coming from Bass's skin as he touched cool fingers against, crimson cheeks.

Bass said nothing. Could think of nothing to say. // pneumonia......isn't that serious?...........don't people die from that......? //

  
  


The silence was starting to become awkward for them when Bass finally spoke.

"Can I.......we go to the others now?" he sighed

"Forte...I think you should..."

"NOW !" It came out harsher than he'd meant it to, but it worked. Blues nodded handing him a shirt and a pair of boxers.

  
  
  
  


***********************

  
  
  
  


Elec, sat on the floor marveling at the huge Christmas tree, as it shown by the fire place.

// This is just like in my dreams//

He sat next to the inn table, his back to the fire, feeling the heat penetrate through the sweater and pants Blues had given him. 

He glanced up the staircase, Blues had been up there an awfully long time tending to Bass.

//Where is he..... what's happening ......is Bass ok?// Elec,s mind swarmed with questions . He looked over his shoulder to see if any of the others shared his concerns. 

Flash and Quick were busy watching a Tv hockey game, and eating the candy from the table. Centaur was laying quietly by the fire, reading a book. Elec, caught the title of Animal Farm before the book disappeared under the blanket , as Centaur pulled it closer to him.

Elec, smiled Centaur looked extremely peaceful, if he hadn't known any different , he would never guess that the boy had been in hysterics an hour ago. He cast a glance over at Zero, who was sitting in an arm chair in the far corner. He noticed sadly she hadn't touched any food, and his heart went out to her. He could only imagine the anguish her face must be causing her. 

Blues had, had to reopen the wound to clean it. Then stitch it up..

//Unggh// Elec, felt queasy just thinking about it. He glanced down at his food where it lay almost untouched by his side. It was funny, he'd ben hungry almost the whole mission. But now...he just felt.......odd. He couldn't place it.

He was in a beautiful home , he was warm and comfortable , there was plenty of food , and Christmas festivities all around him. And yet...........something was missing.

His glanced panned around the room taking in the whole scene before stopping at the overhang on the door.

There a sprig of mistletoe hand been placed. Elec, looked at it through half closed eyes. He imagined himself under it. His lips pressed to the lips of the one he loved.

"Metal' he sighed.

"Elec,!" 

"Huh?' he looked to see Bass and Blues coming down the stairs.

"Bass!" The group cried.

"Flash, ...Quick....E...Elec,.." Bass looked as though he would fall to pieces at the drop of a hat.

"Bass!" Centaur cried, getting to his feet.

"Hey big guy...ommphh" Bass was cut off as, two arms wrapped around him.

"I owe you my life"

"Hey we're a family, we look out for each other...ok?" Bass patted him on the shoulder. 

The circle nodded their agreement.

"Group hug" Quick announced, grabbing hold of the others.

"(Sniff )" All heads turned to the foot of the stairs were Blues stood, with a tissue in his hand.

"(sniff ) it's a Kodak moment" he sniffled. "Beautiful...just beautiful (sniff ) "

"Blues get a grip" Bass laughed.

"Alright...alright" Blues sighed walking past Bass to the kitchen. "Come on in guys, dinner is served"

"Diner?" Flash and Quick looked at each other.

Elec, stopped short behind Bass as they all entered the dinning room.

"Oh....Blues" Bass whispered. The grand table was set with places for them all. Turkey, roast, ham, dumplings , spiced pudding . Anything one would think to find for Christmas dinner sat before then.

"Merry Christmas" Blues smiled. He took a bottle of wine from the chiller and popped the top off then poured them each a glass .. "Well don't just stand there sit down, enjoy"

  
  


The bots walked to the table slowly, as if they were in a dream.

"Thank you"

"Thank you" they each said in turn as they past their host.

As he past , Bass reached out and took Blues thin shoulders, squeezing gently " T..thank you" he chocked out, "You don't know how much this means to me ....to...everyone.

Blues smiled slightly ducking his head.

Elec, watched the two of them from his seat. // they seem so happy....so in love //

"Hmmmm" he sighed. His eyes rested on the doorway the two lovers stood under, and he smirked. "Hey , Bass, look what your standing under."

Bass glanced upward as, Blues's face went red.

  
  


The calls from the table sent a blush to Bass's cheeks. He looked nervously at the boy in his arms.

"Well Forte?" Blues asked seductively.

Bass's grin grew wider as he looked up at the sprig of mistletoe, "When in Rome....do as the Romans do" he brought his lips down on Blues's and put an arm around his waist, bending forward till his hold on Blues was the only thing keeping the boy from falling to the ground .

There was a loud chorus of applause , from the table as the others clapped their leader on.

Bass finally came up for air, letting Blues get his feet back under him .

"Heh heh heh......whooooo" He giggled , almost giddy.

Blues casually walked back to the table , tuning slightly "ho ho ho" he whispered.

  
  


*********************

  
  
  
  


For a while the group played games in the living room, or watched a Christmas special , until one by one they began to drift off.

Blues tiptoed past the sleeping forms to the couch.

"I hardly deem this fair!" Bass scowled as Blues tucked the blanket around him.

"You are not a healthy bot. So your going to stay put and keep warm understand " Blues gave his nose a small poke.

"Hmmph!" Bass wriggled down in to the couch, disappearing under the thick quilt.

"Oh Forte don't be grumpy" Blues scolded, pushing the covers back a bit and crawling under to join him . "There are benefits" he grinned snuggling , against Bass and causing the older boy to shiver.

The Tv blared out some Christmas special, all sweet songs and such. No one really heard.

Bass gazed about at the others from his perch on the sofa. Elec, and Centaur had fallen asleep by the tree, and Flash and Quick were splayed on the floor by the Tv . He turned his head and looked sadly over at Zero. She'd been in such pain earlier ,he was glad to see that she had fallen asleep in the green armchair.

// They'll all need their rest ...they've all been through a lot // He looked at the beautiful tree, at the gifts and the decorations. It was strange being in a place of peacefulness, of happiness when all one ever knew was hate and fear. He tried to believe that maybe it would last, maybe it would be different. But Bass knew better, it would end soon, they didn't belong here in this peaceful bliss. Bass looked at them and how they ran in stark contrast to everything around them.

// Christmas trees did not match with the scrapes and cuts Elec, and Centaur had under it.

Gifts , wrapped in pretty paper shouldn't be accompanied by hands and feet wrapped in bandages like Flash's or Quick's . And angels should be beautiful, and sing sweet songs, not have their faces torn up, and be left to cry in anguish, like Zero was.

A quiet sob racked his body causing him to hiccup.

"Hmmmm" Blues stirred slightly "Forte...wha.."

Bass bit his lip "It's nothing , Blues ....go back to sleep"

"Forte, don't lie to me ! " Blues hissed sitting up and looking angry.

Bass cringed , he could usually win out in a staring contest against anybody. But not Blues , he always crumbled under the boys stare. 

"I...it's ...I want to thank you for...for everything . The others and I we had a good time. Thank you" he kissed Blues forehead. 

"Well they certainly liked the food " Blues sighed . And Bass couldn't help but laugh. The living room looked like a miniature war zone, with dishes, wrappers, cups, crumbs and sleeping bodies laying about.

"Heh ..ya...sorry about the mess....um here .....let me help you clean it up" He tried to stand but was held fast by Blues .

"No Forte,...you have to stay warm" 

"Oh come on " Bass scoffed.

"NO!..I'm serious" Blues snapped. " Now why don't you tell me what's really going on!"

"What ?...nothing ...we,...look nothings wrong .." Bass was starting to get upset by the whole issue. 

"Stop Lying , do you think I'm blind !" Blues snarled.

Bass raised his brows "But you are blind "

"That...was a figure of speech!!" Blues growled " I'm blind, Forte,.. Not stupid!! I want to help you....now please......what's wrong?"

Bass felt a lump form in his throat "Everything Blues, everything is wrong....I....I don't know what to do anymore!!!!!" He cried.

"Shhhhhhh..." Blues soothed, slowly tracing the others jaw line. He rubbed his thumb over Bass's cheek carefully. "Wily's been beating you again" he sadly assessed the situation. "I can feel the bruises on your face...."

"I got them in ....the river" Bass said curtly.

"I can feel the whip marks on your back ...."

"I ...." Bass's chin quivered a moment as he all but came apart. "I was only trying to help Metal !!!!

He ...punished me cause I woke him up.....Metal was dying .!!!!!!!!........Dragged me away...Blues it's horrible !!!!! The...b..b.basement...is so cold. ..A...all of us huddling together ..j...just to stay warm ans...a..a..annn!!!!!" Bass hauled , Blues up onto his lap, crushing him in a tight embrace, and burying his face into the soft scarf around his beloved ones neck .

Blues could feel Bass's breath against his neck, coming in short , sharp gasps and the warm prickle of tears as they splashed upon his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tighter around Bass, softly rubbing the crook of his neck.

"I........we...always wanted to have a ...r...real Christmas ...Blues........do you know t..that..? I use to b...beg w whatever god would listen for a real one a ...good one ...just once....just for a ..moment. I remember the others how they use to hope and pray for is too. " Bass sniffed , wiping his eyes free from tears.

He smiled remembering a memory.

"Elec, ...use to climb up to the little window in the basement. Ha...he..he wanted to see if Santa would remember us this year." He sniffed again, the smile fading from his face.

"Wily told him that Santa only came to good boys and girls. And that we were most defiantly bad, and should stop wasting our time over such foolishness. Elec, stopped wishing for Santa ..instead he wished for snow . Nice , simple snow. Something Wily could never keep from him. And........."

  
  


By the time he'd finished Blues was shaking with rage. He got up from the couch and paced the room "THAT FUCKING TWISTED BASTARD!!!"

"Blues calm down....there's nothing we can do" Bass hung his head.

"OH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT !!!!!! he whirled around , to face his companion.

Bass gulped as the firelight swept over Blues, casting his features in an eerie red glow. His sightless eyes glinting ghostly white. Bass knew that if Wily was a devil, than Blues was just as surely two devils !! 

He had something in mind. And that's what Bass was afraid of.

"Wait Blues..ar..(Cough...cough)" He was cut short by another fit of coughing. Clutching his chest he leaned back on the couch. "Blues...."

Blues was at his side in an instant. His fierce determination for vengeance gone, replaced by the determination to save Bass's life. He wrapped them both back up, rubbing warm comforting circles into his friends back until his coughing ceased.

"Thank...you" Bass replied wearily, closing his eyes. He rested his chin in Blues soft sandy hair. Inhaling deeply the scent of the younger boy.

//He smells like cinnamon......hmmmm......nice..// 

"This was the best Christmas...... was the best me and the others have ever had. I only wish that all the robot masters could have enjoyed it."

"They will" Blues stated " I promise you Forte, you will all have Christmas"

"Hmmm....you have a plan" Bass crooned.

"Ohhhh yes" Blues assured "Now get some sleep you look like hell "

"This from a blind man?" Bass asked amused.

""That should tell you how bad you look" 

"Hmmph' Bass yawned and cuddled down close to Blues thankful for the warm body next to him.

He seemed to be chilled no matter how many blankets he used.

"Oh" Blues went to get up " I let the fire go out "

Bass held him back , "it's ok ..I'm warm enough....mmm....stay...please"

"Well....(yawn.) ......ok..." He slunk back down under the covers.

"Mmmm....night Blues"

"Goodnight Forte....."

  
  
  
  


The whole house was quiet, save for the sound of the snow falling outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on."

  
  


"Hurry up" 

  
  


"Ok...ok hold on I'm coming "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"CLICK "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blues shot up at the sounds . "OH SHIT!!!!!" 

"Huh?" Bass got up " What...what is it !!' 

"Get the others up quickly ....hurry!!" Blues snapped .

"Unngg....what's going on?" Elec, rubbed his eyes.

"Blues , what is it !" Bass shouted .

  
  
  
  


"It's Dr,light, Rock and Roll!!! Their home !!!!!!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued...........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Feliz Navidad !

  
  


*****Ok most of this chapter, is actually really humourous. I know it's supposed to be angst...but consider this chapter the comic relief of the story, the rest will be sad.*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Tender Fantasy Christmas------part 5 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Argghhhhhhh," Bluues screeched jumping over the couch " quick, quick "

"WHAT!" said robot answered.

"Hide all of you, hurry !!" Blues ran and grabbed the door pulling it shut.

  
  
  
  


SLAM !

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Huh?" Dr Light turned the handle , again.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Rock asked coming up behind him on the stairs.

"The door ..just shut itself" Light said uncertainly.

Roll stomped up the stairs, packages in hand, "well the door better open itself fast, or I'm gonna break it down"

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


"Unngg, get..in there.. hurry!" Bass groaned attempting to shove Centaur into the mini closet.

"Ow !...I don't ..fit !!" The other bot cried.

Bass watched in horror as the front door began to open. "Oh yes you do !!! he shouted giving centaur a kick and slamming the door shut. "Just stay still" he call through the door.

"Ow" 

"Elec, Flash, Quick, Zero ..hide!!" Bass snapped.

  
  


****

  
  


"Blues....Blues are you in there? Dr. Light asked.

"Ahhh" Blues flung himself against the door, shutting it in Lights face.

"!, Blues !!" Light yelp jumping back as his nose was almost caught "Open this door now !!"

"NO "

"No....what do you mean , No?"

"Um?"

"Ohh, Rock, break down the door!" Light said losing his patience.

"Um..don't come in I..ah..I'm naked!"

Roll gave Dr. Light a look. "Why's he in the living room naked?"

Dr. Light shrugged, shaking his head slowly. "I ...don't ..know"

Rock looked up at Light. "Do I still gotta break the door down....I don't think I wanna see this"

  
  


********

  
  
  
  


Elec, flung himself under the coffee table , letting the long table cloth cover him.

"Quick, over here" Flash called and they both dashed behind the Christmas tree for cover.

"ACCK, guys no, not there!!" Blues cringed as the door flew open.

Bass gasped and dashed to the only available place. Up the chimney.

  
  
  
  


"Dad, Rock , Roll ..um what are you doing here?" Blues replied trying to appear nonchalant . 

"Duh Blues, we like live here!" Roll shook her head.

"Brother are you ok?" Rock asked staring at him.

"Ya, why were you running around the house naked?" Roll glared.

"Um....I..I was..getting in the Christmas spirit?" he replied hopefully.

"Blues what on earth were you doing in here !! Dr Light exclaimed taking in the mess around them.

"Shit" Bass cursed from his hiding spot.

"I..was having a snack?" Blues offered.

"Whooooo... I'll say" Rock whistled .

Light put a hand to Blues brow. "Blues are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Dad...I'm fine"

"Why did you eat so much food?" Roll looked disgusted.

"And where did you put it?" Rock asked.

"I um... ..ah"

"Well Blues !" Light asked sternly.

"Um....I.....I..." Blues was trapped, instead of his usual craftiness , he stupidly said the first excuse that came to mind. "I'm pregnant " (granted not one of his best).

  
  


"For god sake, Blues " Bass muttered

  
  


Light stared at Blues for a moment before clearing his throat. "Blues I'm afraid you must be mistaken" he spoke slowly trying to be gentle.

"Ya hello Blues, you are obviously ,seriously mixed up!" Roll cut in. " Let me point out two very important things to ya . 1: yer a robot , you can't have kids. And 2: even if you was human, you couldn't be pregnant cause yer a guy!!!!

"Ya Blues...you don't have the diddlybobs and stuff to make kids" Rock offered.

  
  


" Diddlybobs?" " Bass wondered

  
  


"Maybe you should sit down for a moment " Light suggested. "I think I'll get the thermometer. Roll why don't you fix us something in the kitchen"

"Sure dad"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rock took a seat on the sofa next to Blues. Pulling off his shoes, he sat his feet under the coffee table.

Elec, squirmed as Rock's incoming feet almost hit him in the face. His eyes went wide as he covered his nose.

// Damn Rock, what died in your shoes..ungghh// 

  
  


"So un...did you have fun while we were out?' Rock asked glancing about at the chaotic state of the living room.

"Ah...it was something else" Blues gulped.

"Hey I know ...How about we open a present!" Rock beamed heading towards the tree.

"A..." Blues paled " Um......Rock look out the window ..it's...um...Godzilla !!"

"Really where!" Rock dashed to the window staring out.

Blues grabbed a gift, "you two get behind the stereo system now !" He hissed. Flash and Quick nodded rushing to obey.

"Blues I don't see Godzilla . Are you sure your ok?"

"Um ..ya...it was ..just a joke...um..here open this one" he flung the gift at Rock.

"Ya !" The little bot cried ripping the paper off " oh just what I've always wanted a......a bra?"

"Oops , that musta been Rolls gift"

"Ya think" Rock replied sarcastically.

There was a muffled sound from the fireplace. Rock looked at Blues. "Did our chimney just snicker?"

"Um.." Blues gaped, he was thankfully saved by Roll coming into the room.

"Rock, do you want roast or turkey for dinner?" she asked.

"Turkey!" Rock beamed.

"Here gimme yer coat so it can go in the closet" she snatched the coat and began to open the closet door.

"UUUahghgArrGHhEEEIIiiikkkk!!!!" Blues let loose with the strangest noise anyone had ever heard him make.

Roll turned to stare at him as she opened the door and threw the coats in on top of Centaur.

"Blues yer getting crazier by the minute. What's going on ?" She snapped giving him the evil eye.

Rock gasped "Is it the baby " he put his head next to Blues stomach. Blues stood awkwardly, //This is certainly different// he noted trying not to get too freaked out by the current situation, of having his brothers head shoved up against his stomach, and uttering gibberish.

"Oh Rock you idiot!" Roll scoffed smacking him soundly on the head "He's not having a baby!"

She turned and went back to the kitchen.

  
  


Dr. Light returned from his vain search of the thermometer ,carrying with him a log.

"Rock, go get the matches its time to light the fire."

  
  


Bass watched as a log was placed directly below his bottom. "EEP!"

  
  
  
  


"No!" Blues screeched jumping in front of him " I...um...I think we should skip the fire this year"

"But Blues don't you wanna roast some nuts!" Rock cried.

  
  
  
  


"Unnghh....." From his cover Bass shuddered.

  
  
  
  


"...................no..not really" Blues winced

"Blues ..we're lighting the fire' Light stated .

"B...b....but...um..we..can't ....until after supper..ya....then we ..can........enjoy it" he smiled.

"Hmmm...." Dr Light thought "Alright Blues, we'll wait till after dinner.

"Come and get it Roll called.

Dr. Light , Rock and Blues followed her into the dining area.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile in a certain chimney.

"Dear Lord I want to thank thee for sparring my southern hemisphere from certain obliteration....Amen"

  
  


********************

  
  
  
  


"Great dinner' Blues smiled as he pushed his plate away and leaned back. Rock exchanged glances with Roll and Dr. Light before asking 

"Are you having triplets?"

He is not pregnant Rock,!!" Roll snarled " He's just a big fat pig!!!"

Blues shrugged "Oink oink" he grinned at his sister, as she took his plate.

Dr. Light took out his pipe to have his evening smoke and Blues, guessed that he had about fifteen minutes to get the others up to his room. He started to get up when Light spoke .

"So Blues what do you think about our new addition?"

// oh why now of all the times! // he gave a mental growl.

"Just great Dad" he eased himself back into the chair.

"You know Blues, he'll...~~~~~~~~~~`"

Blues wasn't really listening, at that point, he suppressed a curse as he heard Rock, dash back into the living room to watch Tv .

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Behind the sound system, Flash and Quick were getting tired.

"How much longer do we have to stay like this?' Flash asked, he was in a skiers sit, and his legs were on fire.

"I don't know" Quick groaned, wriggling his toes to get the feeling back.

"Quiet you two, someone's coming!" Elec, whispered over to them.

  
  


Rock hopped onto the sofa, shoving his feet under the table once more. 

// oh..God!! // Elec, mentally whimpered // Save...me!! //

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


// Come on Blues, what's taking so long? // Bass muttered. His legs and arms were getting tired of holding him up. He could hear Rock laughing at some stupid cartoon show.

// Damn it !! Get out of the room you little twit !!! // Bass mentally screamed. He moved his arm a little to relive the strain. Unfortunately he knocked a cloud of soot into his face // shit ! //

" (Cough, Cough ) "

"Huh?" Rock looked at the chimney . " There is somebody in there !" He dashed over to the chimney. "Hello? Who's up there?"

Bass gulped . // What do I do...what do I do... ? Wait....maybe // clearing his throat, Bass announced "Ho ho ho, I'm Santa Claus .."

Rock's eyes widened "Wow, Santa !! I knew you'd come.......um are you gonna come down?" 

"Um....In a minute................I'm ......admiring the detail of your chimney"

"Oh.............ok" Rock shrugged "I'll wait"

// Damn ! //

  
  


****************************

  
  
  
  


"Yes Dad, I'm sure it's the right thing to do" Blues was getting bored, they had been over the same subject for almost an hour now.

"Well Blues, I think I'll finish wrapping that gift I got for Rock."

"Ya, oh here you might wanna rewrap Roll's " Blues handed him, the bra.

Dr. Light gave him a strange look. 

"Hey it wasn't me" Blues commented walking out the door " Rock said he always wanted one"

Dr. Light sat there wondering if he would ever understand his " children".

  
  


********************************

  
  
  
  


Blues quickly made his way into the living room.

"Rock, what are you doing?' he asked nervously, as Rock sat by the fire place.

"Santa's in the chimney !" Rock cried. "I'm waiting for him to come down. He's just looking at our chimney, but he'll be down soon"

Blues blinked, then slowly an idea formed in his head. // This might work in my favor //

"ROCK!' he yelled, attempting to sound upset. "Have you no manners ! Good god man, the cookies, the cookies !!!! Santa will want cookies and milk..where's your courtesy !!!"

Rock's jaw fell open " I....I....hang on Santa ...I'll get your cookies and milk !!!" with that the little bot turned and bolted to the kitchen.

  
  


"Ok, hurry everybody" Blues hissed "upstairs"

Flash and Quick dove up the stairs in an instant . Bass dropped down from the chimney, covered in soot and grime. He dashed to the stairs. 

"Elec,?" he asked, the younger boy, coming out from under the table "You ok?..........you look a little green"

"unnghh..." Elec, growled, ascending the staircase..

"Quickly" Blues told them, as he brought up the rear "in here" he finished pushing Centaur in and shut the door to his room.

  
  


******************************

  
  
  
  


"Well I thought Blues would have wanted to join us" Light sighed, standing in the living room with Roll.

"Ah he's been acting loopy since we got home, best let 'em rest. Come on Dad light that sucker!"

"Ha ha , ok Roll" Light sat the yule log in the fire place and set it a flame. In a matter of moments the blaze was brilliant.

"Wow" Roll smiled.

"Yes," Light chuckled , giving his daughter a hug " ha ha Merry Christmas"

  
  


"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rock shrieked dropping the platter he'd been carrying. "NOOOOOOOOOO ,YOUR ROASTING SANTA !!!!!!. He plunged at the burning log trying to extinguish it. 

"Rock !" Light cried "Bring back that yule log now!!!"

"Ow ow ow ow...never!!" The little bot screamed throwing the burning log into the toilet and flushing it. The log went about a quarter of the way down before getting stuck and clogging the toilet.

Rock watched in horror as the water began to rise, then spill over the bowl. "Oops"

"Arrggh" Light ran into the bathroom. "Rock!, I really don't know what has gotten into you or your brother. But I think you should follow his advice and go to your room!!!"

"But.."

"NOW!" 

Rock, sniffed but obediently turned and started for his room.

"Rock!" Roll walked beside him "why'd you go and do that!"

"Santa was in our chimney...I swear......"

"Rock, Santa's not in our chimney!" Roll groaned

"I know ...we fried him" Rock hung his head.

"Uh huh...come on, let go to your room, and put you to bed. You obviously need the rest"

Rock and Roll silently went up the stairs turning left to Rock's room.

Roll let out a sigh when she saw the shape of it. There were clothes and toys strewn about everywhere.

"Pig" she muttered.

"What?" 

"Nothing, never mind. Ok here" she tossed him his pj's " You can change , I won't look" she covered her eyes with both hands. "Are you done?......Rock?....you who. Are you done?" She looked over at the bed, to see her twin sitting there crying softly. He was rocking back and forth, gently rubbing his hands together.

"Ooww...ow..ow..oowww..it....hurts..ow ow ." He whimpered, unclasping his hands for a moment to show her. Then rubbing them together again. His stricken blue eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh, Rock" Roll cried " you burnt your hands all up when you grabbed the log.

"I...had to save Santa" Rock insisted.

Roll was touched. While it seemed a little naive to her that Rock insisted Santa had been in the chimney, it was moving to know he would endure such pain to prevent another from having to suffer.

// Even if there was nobody up there // she thought. "Come on Rock," She helped him to his feet. "Let's go ask Blues to patch you up." she took her brother by the arm and led the way down the hall.

  
  


****************************************

  
  
  
  


Blues fell onto his bed laughing "S...sh...shut..u...up..p..!!" He had managed to get the others up to his room, where all of them had promptly taken to a fit of giggles.

Bass was rolling on the floor in hysterics "Oh...ha ha ha ha ha....I'm pregnant ..ha ha Good one Blues, !" The others laughed along with him, their sides aching.

"Hey it was a spur of the moment thing" Blues protested, giving a hurt look as he smacked Bass with one of his pillows. "At least I didn't catapult my lunch all over the carpet, right Santa!"

"Ha ha....ya" Bass nodded becoming serious, his mood sobering the others " Blues....I heard...I....you took a lot a heat for us down there.

"Hey it's alright" Blues smiled.

"But your family thinks there's something wrong with you. You got yelled at about the mess and the food.."

"Ya I know ...."Blues sighed "And they haven't even found the stain on the carpet yet.

Bass cringed " Oh man, How are you gonna get around that one?"

Blues let a wide grin crack his face. "Morning sickness" he shrugged.

"You're an Idiot" Bass laughed.

"Ok ok, " Blues raised his hands in defeat "I think we should all get some sleep" he rummaged in his closet for some spare blankets and pillows. "I'm sorry there's only one bed guys.....and Bass is sick..sooo"

"Hey it's ok, Blues"Elec, said" Your floor is a lot softer than our mats back home."

"Warmer too" Flash added.

Blues appeared saddened by their comments , but he pulled out of it quickly.

"Ok Centaur, you can sleep here" he motioned, setting some blankets by the desk.. "And Elec, you sleep here" and with a smile he added "By the window."

"Thanks Blues" The other bot gave a nod.

"Ok Flash, Quick.. you.."

"We'll sleep here" the two stated tucking into separate corners of the room.

"Um..ok..Alright Zero, you can sleep over here....Zero......Zero?"

Bass got to his feet "Guys where's Zero?"

"Zero?"

"Oh no Forte!. She didn't make it up to the room!" Blues cried.

"Where did she hide!" Bass demanded to the others bots.

Elec, shook his head. "It was so chaotic Bass, nobody knows. She could be anywhere"

Blues got up "I've got to find her"

"I'm coming too!"

"Forte, you.."

"She's my sister!"

"Ok, the rest of you stay here" Blues cautioned. 

He and Bass ran to the door. Just as Blues reached for the handle , the door suddenly swung open. 

" Blues !"

" Roll !"

" Bass ?"

" Rock?"

  
  


Blues gaped // oh shit !! //

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued .............

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. So This Is Christmas

  
  


A Tender Fantasy Christmas part 6 --

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blues stood gaping at what had just happened.

His brother and sister, lay in a heap on the floor where they had unceremoniously fallen, as he had opened the door. They stared wide eyed up at the group occupying their brothers bedroom, their mouths hanging open.

Blues cringed it was only a matter of time before the shock would be over and the two would cause a panic, he analyzed the situation quickly. Coming to the best plan of action.

"Get them!" He cried, tackling Roll, as Bass did the same for Rock.

Blues hauled, his sister into his room and kicked the door shut behind him. 

"Blues?..Blues what's goi..mmnph..mmmph!!!" Rock was cut short as Bass's hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" Blues snapped "Both of you listen up...there is nothing to worry about ok?" he took his hand from Rolls face. Slowly Bass did the same for Rock.

"Oh Blues, don't go...stay on the side of good!!" Rock cried .

"Rock !" Blues attempted to be civil "I am on the side of good..."

'B..but" Rock eyed Bass, and the others.

Blues sighed "Rock, Roll..do you remember what Dad told us about helping people,..hmmm?"

"Yes"

"yes"

"Well, that's what I'm doing. I gotta help them, they would have died tonight..if I hadn't.

Their staying the night ok? Now please do me a favor and don't tell Dad...please"

Rock nodded "Ok Blues..........I trust you" he said glancing around the room.

"Roll?' 

"Ok" she replied.

"Good" Blues got up and headed for the door. "Forte, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on... on everything" Blues sighed.

"But"

"I promise I'll find Zero,..Forte"

Bass looked ready to cry, "Find her,...find her Blues," he whispered.

  
  


Blues started down the hallway, back to the living room. He carefully searched the area, "Zero....Zero where are you?"

  
  


***************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Snow fell gently outside the lab window, making subtle shadows that danced across the tile , broken only by the silhouette of a small oak tree, its branches stretching across the floor. The room was a deep dark gray, with drab tables and desks off to on corner. Shadow fell on top of shadow, adding to the dreariness of the place. And yet, there was a glistening of something in the dark, far in the back, which appealed to the curious.

Vibrant green eyes stared fixed at the glint of metal, shining a soft blue in the moonlight.

Zero crouched under the heavy steel table, unmoving ,save for her eyes, which roamed endlessly about the lab. She'd bolted when the others began to hide and had wandered into here. Hiding under the table when an old man had entered to collect some papers. And staying put since.

She closed her eyes a moment, leaning her face against the metal of the table leg, the coolness welcomed by her fevered skin. She open her eyes once more, staring a the shimmering metal in the far corner once more. She waited a few moments before carefully crawling out from under her refuge and creeping over. 

Zero found it to be a suit of blue armor, 

// It looks somewhat like Megaman's...only bigger//

She looked a little off to the side , noticing a large metal stretcher,

// The old one was over here...why? //

As she got closer, she saw that a robot was laying strapped to the stretcher. A boy, with dark brown hair, and a gentle face.

Zero came closer.

// He looks about my age, maybe a year younger // she thought, // he seems a little small // 

Zero stared at him a long while, she couldn't help but feel connected to him somehow.

Warily she reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his face, 

// He is kinda cute ...I guess // she smirked,, her eyes scanning his body, lean, muscled , and a nice tan.

// Not to mention, he's dressed only in his skivees // Zero giggled.

She traced a finger down the curve of his chest, and lazily across his stomach, before reaching the top of his shorts.

"....hmmm.." An evil glint played across her features. She looked up at his face still, calm and peacefully asleep. She reached a hand forward then , pulled back 

// Curiosity killed the cat // a voice in her head warned her. She glanced again at the calm face. The boy was in stasis, so she wasn't really bothering him.

" Curiosity killed nothing , but a few hours" she snorted, reaching forward, she touched the band around his waist briefly, poking his hip gently. "Don't you agree" she laughed turning to his face once more.

Zero almost screamed, when two piercing sapphire eyes snapped open, gazing at her intently.

"Hello" The young bot spoke. Zero stood still, too terrified at the moment to react.

The boy cocked his head slightly, his brows coming together in concern. "I said hello?"

Zero's mouth moved, but no sound came out of it.

His large blue eyes never left her, " Maybe you can't talk..huh...." he didn't seem alarmed at all that her face bore two huge slashes across it.

"I......un...I.....hi" Zero, finally managed.

The boy smiled, seemingly pleased with her response, apparently not bothered at how long she'd taken to give him one.

"What's your name?" 

"Z....Zero" She stammered.

"Zero,....I'm X " He gave another dazzling smile, and Zero felt herself relax a bit. For some reason she felt safe around this bot , around this...X.

She leaned her head against his chest, her eyes getting heavy, "I'm tired" she admitted to him.

"You're hot" X replied.

"Thanks " Zero grinned winking up at him. X's face faulted, and a bright blush crept over his cheeks.

"That's not what I meant ....but your that too" he whispered, "... I mean your fevered, your ill. Why are you roaming around in the dark?"

"I'm lost ...it's a long story...I....we....me and the others that is. ..........We just wanted to have Christmas..that's all...but then we were chased and my brother was almost drowned...and...and now Blues is in trouble for keeping us here.....and I'm stuck hiding in here...and...and...I don't know anymore !!!!" Zero sobbed.

"There, there ..don't cry ... all is not lost until it is truly gone" X whispered.

"Elec, keeps telling me how wonderful Christmas is....but I don't understand..... " Zero wiped her eyes. "X....what is Christmas..?...p..please ....tell me if you know "

"Ah, Christmas that magical time of year when anything seems possible and when caring and good will run rampant through the streets."

"We've never had...Christmas ...it...it was nice here.....to see all the decorations ...and the tree. And all the beautiful gifts." 

"Hmmm,." X looked deep into her green eyes "but that is not Christmas dear Zero, the gifts and the decorations...there..more of an attachment. No my friend Christmas is more....so much more than the trinkets...it's about love and family, holding on and caring for each other in good times and......in bad. That is Christmas. And you and your family seem to have a better understanding of it's true meaning then most" X smiled kindly at her. "You just have to know what to look for. And I think if you look hard enough, you'll find you've always had Christmas, deep down inside. You just had to realize it.

Zero smiled back at him, a warmth traveling through her body . 

It was true, they had each other, they had always had one another. Maybe they would never have the pretty paper and the shiny ornaments but they had something so much better, they had the true meaning of Christmas...they had love.

"Thank you X !" She cried , hugging him, he had given her the greatest present in the world, he had given her his friendship. And she had given hers in return. And no paper or ribbon on earth would ever compare to it's splendor.

"Heh heh...Merry Christmas Zero !"

"Merry Christmas X!"

  
  
  
  


"Zero!" Blues gasped shutting the lab door " I finally found you. What are you doing in here?"

"I got lost when everyone started running..and ended up here. I was talking to X and he..."

"Whoah Whoah ..Take it easy Zero. Let's get you back to my room,,,you need some rest" Blues said softly.

"Yes ...but X..he told me about Christmas..it...it was wonderful"she turned to X "X tell Blues..tell him....go on" but the robot on the stretcher made no move.

"X?"

"Zero...I'm sorry...but you must be mistaken...X isn't operational yet. He couldn't have spoken to you......you must have been dreaming"

"But..but he did.!" Zero insisted. She turned to look at the boy laying on the stretcher silent as the snow. "He really did " she said softly.

"Come on" Blues gave her a shoulder to lean on, and they made their way from the lab. 

// Goodbye X....I hope I see you again...someday // she thought , as she was led out of the lab and the heavy door shut behind her.

// Goodbye Zero, and do not fret, remember all is not lost until it is truly gone. Perhaps in the future our paths may cross again.// Zero smiled hearing his worlds echo in her mind.

// Yes perhaps they will.//

  
  


***************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ow!" Rock cried "Ow stop ow!!" 

"Rock, hold still !" Blues snapped wrapping another bandage on his brothers hand.

He had arrived back with Zero a short while ago, and had proceeded to Rock wounds while, Bass had fussed over Zero. 

The little bot, sniffed a reply and stopped squirming.

Blues sighed "I'm sorry Rock, I didn't mean to snap at you...."

Rock turned his tear stained face towards his brother, sniffing again.

"You gave yourself a good burn Rock" Blues muttered. Fastening the bandage.

"I didn't mean to...I was saving Santa" Rock pouted.

"Ok...ok." Blues soothed giving the boy a small hug. "I'm finished, how's it feel?"

Rock flexed his arm slightly, a small grimace on his face. "Better" he said in a small voice.

"Good"

The door opened and for a moment everyone froze, until they saw that it was Roll coming

back from her fourth trip to the kitchen for snacks. 

"I swear if Dad don't think us all crazy after this night" she sighed shaking her head as she seated herself between Quick and Flash. The others gathered round, taking a set on the floor, near the food and soon a loose circle was made.

Roll was enjoying the attention she was getting from Flash and Quick, as the two of them seemed entranced by her.

Elec, meanwhile watched as Rock acquainted himself with Centaur. The young boy was intrigued by Centaur's build and size, and the fact that he was part horse, and had been cautiously poking and examining the older bot since Blues had finished tending his injuries.

"Your so soft" Rock said rubbing the velvety brown fur on one of Centaur's Forelegs.

"Um...thanks" Centaur blushed. He was tickled pink that somebody was taking notice of him, if not a little taken back when the blue bomber decided to snuggle up against his side.

Bass leaned against the bed , holding Blues close against his chest. He was so tired. He caught himself three of four times, trying to stay awake. But finally his eyes grew heavy, and shut...too heavy to open any longer. He felt his chin rest on top of Blues head...and he was drifting away.

// ackk.....n...no...can't fall sssleeeep..............//

"Zzzzzzz"

  
  


Blues smiled as he heard Bass start to snore softly. From his current position he could still hear the wheezing deep in Bass's chest. He knew the other boy needed the rest.

  
  


" This was such a wonderful evening" Roll sighed, as Quick and Flash leaned against her on either side "What more could one ask for ?"

// A private room // Quick thought.

// Another Roll // Flash wondered.

"Some whipped cream and a riders whip" Rock said dreamily.

  
  


All eyes turned to rest on him.

  
  


He blinked a few times . "What?.......Oh Man ! ....did I say that out loud !!?" 

"OooooK................everybody" Blues said getting to his feet, and saving Rock from more embarrassment. " I think it's time for some rest. " he turned to his sister. "Thanks for the snack Roll, you and Rock should get some sleep too.........defiantly Rock..anyway"

Rock and Roll nodded, bidding their good nights, before slipping out the door to their own respected quarters.

  
  
  
  


The others shuffled back to their sleeping area's , laying down and drifting off to sleep.

  
  


Blues lifted Bass into the bed and under the covers. Then climbed in himself laying down close beside the blonde boy..

"Goodnight" he whispered into the others ear. Soon all was quiet.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


Stars shimmered high up in the dark sky, mixing with the snow still falling. 

From his perch by the window Elec, silently watched it all. He hadn't been able to fall asleep. So he had waited till the other had drifted off, then sat quietly by the window, thinking....... ....dreaming....maybe a strange combination of both, he wasn't sure. His heart kept returning to a face, ..the one that had said goodbye to him almost two days before.

"Metal.....oh Metal....I wonder what your doing right now, ...right at this very moment..trapped in the cold cellar no dought. Do you miss me?...are you worried?... Maybe. Or...perhaps Wily has sent you on a fools errand in to the night.......never to return.

Elec gasped slightly at the very thought that had pushed itself into his head, before pushing it away and squashing it into the depths of his mind. He tried to calm himself, but the fear lingered.

He bowed his head against the window, returning his attention to the falling snow. //Perhaps somewhere you are watching the same snow fall...wondering the same questions....feeling the same fears//

"Elec,?"

"!" Elec, gave a start. Turning towards the darkness, to the source of the voice.

A young bot crawled forward into the moonlight, and Elec, could see a long golden mane flowing behind.

"Zero.....I...un...." Elec wasn't really sure what to say to her.

"You miss him?" She asked giving a warm friendly smile.

"Yes"

"You.........love him?" 

"Yes"

"You know you quite possibly face death when you return?"

"Yes"

"Is it worth it?"

"..........................................."

"Is HE worth it?"

"Yes"

Zero asked no more, but merely nodded, and Elec was curious as to why she'd asked him those questions... why she'd come to talk with him at all.

"Zero?" he began "ah...I.....when.....when I was ............younger, I use to dream of things....many things. " he gazed dreamily out the window " This time of year ......was just so magical...I use to believe that anything was possible..........use to hope...that someday.....somehow....something would change.....that something would happen ....something wonderful like a miracle......so wonderful that it would .......make my life worthwhile..ya know?" He hung his head, looking listlessly out the window.

Zero smiled at her friend , putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes...I understand what your saying Elec, I understand because I've seen it with my own eyes"

"What....?" Elec, looked over at her.

"Don't you see Elec,?...It's already happened"

Elec,'s face was clouded in confusion.

"Your miracle..."

"............?"

"You and Metal are in love. It's the greatest gift in all the world. And it's something Wily can't ever take from you!!

You don't need the presents or the decorations or even the tree. You have each other...for every second ,of every minute, of everyday...right here" she took his hand and placed it against his chest.

Elec, smiled feeling a moisture come to his eyes. "Your right....your right Zero. I have Metal...and all my family. Bass, and Flash, Quick, Centaur, Crash, Drill..Star..and.."

"Ahem"

"Oh...and of course you to"

Zero nodded " You always have....and you always will"

Elec smiled , hugging her in thanks, when from the bed came a noise...

  
  


"(Sniff) It's a Kodak moment!"

"BLUES!!!"

  
  


To Be Continued...........

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I'll Be Home For Christmas

VICEROY: I'm so sorry to everyone who was reading this that I took so loooooonnnnngggg. With my chapters. But it should be fairly constant now... I promise.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Tender Fantasy Christmas part # 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bass was the first to open his eyes the next morning. He blinked, squinting in the brightness of the morning sunshine, pouring in through the window. He quietly tried to sit up, groaning as his stiff joints ached in protest, over the ruff treatment they'd been receiving the past few days.

He turned his head to look down at the figure laying next to him, smiling as his gaze fell on the peaceful sleeping face.

"Blues.." he whispered. The other boy did not answer, save for the steady sound of his breathing.

"Hmmm" A smile crept onto Bass's face. Leaning over his slumbering companion, he brought his lips down to touch lightly against Blues own.

There was a startled snort, then a groan as Blues, half awake grabbed the pillow from behind his head and flopped it on top of his face.

Bass sighed, flipping back the covers at the foot of the bed, he began to tickle Blues toes.

"Hmm..zzz Forte.zzz" A muffled response came from under the pillow, as Blues hauled his feet

up and back under the covers. "Zzzzz..go..way.zz"

Bass laughed leaning in close. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" he whispered in Blues ear.

  
  


THACK!

  
  


This earned him a pillow smacked into his face. He looked to see Blues giving him an evil smirk.

"Ok, if that's how it's gonna be!" He laughed again, grabbing his own pillow and pinning Blues to the bed.

  
  


***********************************************************************

  
  
  
  


In another part of the house, the sun's golden rays had awoken another early riser.

Rock, yawned as he crawled out of bed. He gazed out his window for a moment to the bright, almost blinding snow, before heading downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

As he walked pass Dr. Light's lab on his way he heard a voice call to him.

"Merry Christmas Rock," Dr. Light greeted his son, as he came out of the lab. "Are you ready to open your gifts?"

"Gifts?" Rock asked staring stupidly at the Doctor.

"Yes..." Light gave him a confused look. Today is Christmas...remember?"

"OH!!!" Rock cried he turned and ran back upstairs.

"Rock, where are you going?" 

"I....I forgot something" 

"What about your gifts?"

"Later"

Dr. Light looked on in amazement // They were so excited last night .....what's going on?" //

  
  


********************

  
  
  
  


Rock dashed quickly up the steps. Turning the corner sharply , he dashed into his sisters room.

"Roll !!" He cried bouncing on top of her bed .

"Accckk...Rock !!" She yelped , pulling the blankets up closer around her. "What are you doing...? . Get out of my room !!" she gave him her death glare.

"I'm sorry Roll, but Dad's up already....and Bass and the others are still here" Rock explained.

"What..? I thought they were going to leave early this morning "

"I guess nobody set the alarm" Rock gave a shrug. " I think their still asleep"

"Unnn.." Roll groaned, getting out of bed. "Rock, you go and wake everybody up....and I'll keep Dad busy so Bass, and the others can get away" she stated grabbing a bow from her dresser, she tied her back quickly.

"Ok" Rock nodded.

"Good. Let's go" Rock and Roll quickly went their separate ways. Rock, quietly to his brothers room and Roll, cheerful bounding downstairs, to greet her Father. 

"Good morning Dad, Merry Christmas!!!" She beamed enthusiastically.

  
  


*********************************

  
  


"Blues, it's Rock,....come on wake up will ya !" Rock hissed standing outside of his brothers room. "Blues, Come on !!!" he cried, knocking on the door again. He was getting impatient. Blues wasn't a heavy sleeper. "Blues wake up will ya.....Roll can't keep Dad busy forever...ya know..........Blues.........BLUES !!!!!!!!..................................UUNNNGHH!!!!!"

Rock growled, twisting the knob and pushing it open.

"Blues...I.................(....!...)" His bright blue eyes stared in amazement at what he saw. Aside from robots being sprawled everywhere, there was a rather large lump in his brother's bed, covered by the green comforter.

"Rock?" the lump asked. It began to shake, and as the comforter slid off, it revealed the source of the voice. A large blonde boy, stared at him.

Rock blinked his mouth still hanging open. // Bass was laying in his brothers bed.//

"Rock..." a second voice piped in, as the comforter was thrown to the ground.

Rock groaned covering his eyes with his hands.

// Correction, Bass was laying in his brother's bed...........on top of his brother"

"Ever hear of knocking?" Blues snapped.

"Obviously you have" Rock replied gesturing to their current position.

"Ahem...this isn't what it looks like.." Blues said, sitting up and pushing Bass off him.

"Ya...we....we.. Were just.." Bass glanced at the carpet with a sudden interest.

Blues gave an irritated sigh "Is there something you want?" he asked turning back to Rock.

"Yes" Rock said, becoming serious once more. "Dad's downstairs with Roll. She's distracting him, but I don't know how long she'll be able to keep it up. Bass and the others better hurry and get away while they can."

"Rock!" Blues cried "Forte, and the others can stay awhile longer" 

"But ...I thought" Rock backed away a little, at his brothers look.

"We just have to be careful that's all" Blues said.

"No Blues," Bass cut in getting off the bed. "Rock is right, we must leave...."

"But your still ill, and the others are tired" Blues argued. "You can stay in here and.........and.." he stopped when he realized he didn't have any real plan of salvation for Bass and his fellow robots.

"You...you can stay," he insisted weekly.

"Blues,...thank you. You've been very kind to us and we are grateful......but........we can't live in your room forever. Wily would eventually find us......I'm sorry" Bass took the smaller boy in his arms, giving him a last crushing embrace before turning to the others.

"Come on guys.....it's time to face the music"

Rock watched sadly, as the robots quickly got up and suited in their armor. He could sense a dread running through the group, could feel it in the very air of the room. And when he looked into their eyes, a desperate fear shone back to greet him.

"Quietly people" Bass whispered as he slid out onto the sill. The other robots nodded, as they followed behind. First Zero, then Flash, Quick and Centaur. 

Elec, stopped on the sill for a moment, turning to where Blues and Rock stood. He gave them a smile as he crawled out on to the rooftop " Thank you for giving us the best Christmas we could have ever dreamed of" he said. And then he to was gone.

Their departure was quick and silent as they slid down the roof from Blues bedroom window, and dashed into the forest near the house.

  
  
  
  


Blues and Rock stood by the window. Rock watched as the last of the robots disappeared through the pines and into the forest beyond. Rock looked over at his brother, reading the sorrow etched on the older robot's face. He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder and give him a gentle squeeze.

A tear slid down Blues cheek as he pulled Rock into a hug. "Merry Christmas Rock," He whispered.

  
  


***********************************************************

  
  
  
  


"So Dad, are you all excited about Christmas?!!" Roll exclaimed. Throwing her hands up and jumping about in the living room.

"Ha..ha..yes Roll," he smiled back at his daughter. "But..." he added with a frown, "I'm afraid we seem to be the only ones,"

"Really?" Roll asked.

"I don't know what's come over Blues, what with the way he was acting last night. And now this morning Rock, was acting funny to" Light continued, rubbing his beard. 

"Oh....really?" Roll cringed , she didn't like where this was going . 

"Maybe I should have a talk with them see if everything is alright" Light said getting up from the table.

"NO!" Roll, cried dashing in front of him. "Ah....I mean come on Dad, you know how Blues is....and Rock he....he probably just forgot to wrap a gift or something. I'm sure they'll be down soon. "She assured him giving a glance towards the stairs.

"Hmmm..I suppose your right" Dr. Light agreed.

"Why don't you have a seat in the lounge and I'll get some breakfast made huh?"

"Ha ha ha ," he chuckled, and Roll smiled she loved the warm cheerful sound of her father's laughter. "Ok, Roll..ha ha you win" Dr Light smiled as he walked off towards the lounge.

  
  


*********************************

  
  


In the lounge Dr. Light made himself comfortable in the old green armchair. Leaning back into the comfortable worn velvet. He smiled as he gazed up at the Christmas tree, and the gifs underneath, sparkling in the morning sunshine. His eyes moved over to the old player piano near the fire place.

// Soon we'll be playing songs over there //

Blues would play a wonderful melody and Rock and Roll would let their voices fill the room with song. He walked over to the old instrument, letting his fingers skip across the keys.

// perhaps later we might go caroling // Dr. Light mused looking out the window to the beautiful snow covered fields by the house.

"Wha...!" Light's brow furrowed as he noticed several sets of foot prints heading from the house into the fields. He looked up to the forest to see the retreating figure of a black armored robot disappear around the trees. "Hmmm" Light pondered this, noting that the prints came from directly above Blues bedroom. He grinned, "So that's what they were up to" it all made sense now.

"Dad!" Roll said as she hopped in front of him.

"Oh..hello Roll," he smiled not letting on he'd seen anything.

" I got your tea. Here ya go just the way you like it"

"Thank you Roll," Light replied, taking the steaming cup from her hand and settling back down into his chair.

Roll glanced cautiously out the window. // Phew, good their gone //

"Roll why don't you go and wake Rock, and Blues, up" Light suggested, though he guessed now that they'd probably been up for awhile anyway. " it's getting late, tell them to hurry so we can have breakfast together."

"Right..good idea" Roll answered, turning on her heel she dashed up the stairs.

"Rock, Blues, get yer butts out of bed!!"

"Coming " Rocks voice answered

"Be right there" Blues answered shortly after.

Meanwhile in the lounge Dr. Light gave a knowing smile.

  
  


******************************

  
  


The fortress stood towering above them all as they watched from the edge of the forest.

Bass looked back to the solemn faces of his group before turning round and pushing forward, towards the ominous steel door of the building.

Elec, watched as Bass knocked on the cold metal, and was greeted by a robot boy ,of about 16, wearing gold and bronze armor. He stood aside to let Bass and the others past. Elec, stole a glance as the boy was bathed in the sunlight. He wasn't wearing his helmet. Elec, could see he had short brown hair with a skunk strip down the center, and wide amber eyes that shone with fear.

"Bass, your back...your alive" the boy gasped.

"Yes..Star" Bass whispered, not willing to meet the other robots frightened gaze.

"You've been injured.." Star noted as he took in their rough appearance.

None of the group answered him, and his eyes darted nervously for a moment. "Wily...he.....he's...very upset....." Star stammered, 

".....................I know" Bass replied lifelessly, walking down the hall to the basement.

"What should I tell him?' Star asked.

He stopped at the entrance squeezing his eyes shut, he clenched his teeth together and without turning muttered " you........you may tell him that we have returned...............that we failed" with that the black bot trudged down the dark stairway to the basement lair.

  
  


*****************************************************

  
  


Elec, looked around as he descended the stairs. The familiar gloom of the basement once more surrounding him. He made his way over to the small cold mat that was his space and laid down. His breath formed in small clouds before his face and he shivered. He had enjoyed the warmth of Dr. Lights home so much he'd almost forgotten how cold the cellar was.

He shook again, trying to gain back some heat. 

Then all at once there was a warmth by his side. He turned to it's source.

"Elec,.." Metal's soft voice sang in his ears, he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Metal," He cried sitting up and embracing the smaller boy . "I missed you so much"

Metal smiled returning his embrace, and cuddling closer to him. " I was so worried Elec, I saw the news report on T.V" he said brushing his hand over a scratch on his friends, cheek. His brows knit together with concern, as he pushed the red locks out of Elec,'s face, to reveal more nasty scratches and bruises . "What happened to you?" he asked, his soft grey eyes gazing into Elec's deep green ones.

"It's a long story Metal," Elec , yawned. Metal nodded, he could see his friend was exhausted. 

"Ok, you can tell me after you've rested then" he laid back down beside, his weary companion

"Yesss" Elec, promised, snuggling close once again. He felt his eyes going heavy and he began to drift off.

  
  


BAM!!

  
  


Suddenly the basement door was thrown open.

  
  


Elec, and Metal shot up clutching each other as they gazed up in fear. 

Other Robots cringed on their mats of stood frozen in terror at the sight before them.

Wily stood at the top of the stairs, and he was seething.

Elec, noticed several weapons hanging from the man's lab coat. All of them looked painful to experience.

There was a thunderous crack of the whip Wily had been holding in his right hand, and all the robots were still. 

He gave the occupants of the basement an icy glare before locking his sights on his intended victim, and curling his lips up in an evil and twisted grin, crack the whip into the thin air, where it boomed again with malice. 

"BASS !!!" he roared. And as all eyes , watched.

He took a step forward.................

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued ...............

  
  
  
  


Hmmm I'm wondering if I should have a happy ending or a sad one. What do you think?

  
  


  
  



	8. Where Are You Christmas ?

A Tender Fantasy Christmas --part 8

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rock, made his way down stairs soon after Roll's call, running a circle around Light's legs and crying out a " Merry Christmas !!" before dashing into the kitchen. 

"Roll...how'd it go..?" he asked in a hushed voice

"Good.. Dad doesn't suspect a thing.....Now..." Roll answered him, before sighing and picking up a dish to wash.

Rock, understood her feelings, They had to play along, knowing that their friends were out there suffering a much less comfortable fate... " I know Roll,.... now we gotta pretend to be happy,..even though.." 

// Even though others just like us are miserable....and on what is supposed to be the happiest day of the year. //

To Rock that just didn't sit well. He had seen the pained looks on their faces as they left, had felt sorry for them. Blues words came back to him, maybe they shouldn't have left, they were all in pretty rough shape.

Zero and Centaur still had, had nasty wounds on them and Bass....Rock shuddered to think what he was going through, he had been injured too and sick on top of the matter. Rock could only wonder what Wily had in store for the poor robots, as he grabbed a towel and started to wipe some of the dishes with Roll.

  
  


***************************************

  
  


Dr .Light was sitting at the window gazing out when he heard heavy footfalls coming down the stairs. He turned his attention to the slumped shoulders of his elder son.

"Blues, what ever is the matter?" He asked

"Huh!" Blues, head snapped up, he turned towards Lights voice "Dad...I ..um...I didn't know you were in here.."

"Oh.." Light smiled , " I sorry Blues I didn't mean to cause you alarm."

"Wha...oh no...You just....surprised me that's all.

"Ha ha....ok....it's confirmed now, there is defiantly something up." Light nodded.

"Wha...what do you mean!" Blues gulped.

Light chuckled, " Please Blues, when anybody can get the drop on you, even me I know there is something up. Your head's in a fog this morning, and last night you were acting strange, come now what's wrong.? "

"unnnn....it's nothing,"

"Blues" Light chided.

"I...guess I was just exited for Christmas that's all.....I didn't get much sleep." the sandy haired boy shrugged.

"Ha ha ha...I see, waiting up for Santa and his elves?" Laugh smiled.

"Un...ya you bet" Blues laughed along with him.

"Quite inventive those elves are.." Dr. Light continued as he walked over to the window.

"Ya......I guess?" Blues answered, not sure where this was going.

"Hard working ...generous little guys..hmmm?"

"Um....."

"They have a hectic life, yet they try so very hard to make sure everyone is happy."

"Well, that's elves for ya, their just a happy bunch." Blues nodded.

"You know I'm sure they'd help out a bunch of folks in need, even if they had to go behind Santa's back."

"Well....I...guess..." Blues said. "I mean..I'm sure Santa wouldn't mind....."

"No, I'm sure Santa would be very pleased with them...for being so caring." Light smiled down at his son, with warmth. "But as great as those elves are Blues, they have one terrible flaw,.."

"Oh...what..?" Blues cocked his head.

"Their very forgetful..." Light said in mock seriousness.

"Really?"

"Yes ...you see...they forgot that in snow, you will have footprints and so several robots running across a field will leave several sets of tracks................."

"......................!" Blues couldn't answer, his mouth hung open and he thought of a reply. "Dad I....um....Oh Man!!" he slapped his face with a hand "Nuts...busted..."

"Hmmm.... is there something you want to tell me Blues?"

" I wanted to help them Dad,...Wily..he...he's not ...like you, to him Bass and the others are just things, machines at his disposal." Blues hung his head, " I wanted them to be happy, ...to feel safe...I'm sorry..."

"Hey breakfast is served..I..umm.....Blues..?" Rock asked, his brother look downhearted as he stood next to Light. "Umm...Hey Dad...I made coffee.....want some...?"

Roll came through carrying, in a plate with several glasses of orange juice, "Hey Dad, Blues are we all ready to have a Merry Christmas....?" Roll gave a big, if somewhat forced smile.

"It's over guys, Dad knows," Blues said, " Don't be mad at them Dad, it was my idea...they were just giving me a hand.."

"Wait ...that's not true, we cared too!" Rock said.

"Ya, Blues, I kinda liked those, fellas...charming as they were.." Roll sighed.

"I wish they could have stayed..." Rock sighed.

"I see..." Dr. Light said.

"Sorry, Dad" Blues said

"Ya, sorry" Rock nodded.

"Please forgive us" Roll whispered.

Dr. Light Looked down at them. "I can't forgive you..."

Blues cringed, feeling his heart tighten.

"I can't forgive you.....because you've done nothing wrong.." he said softly.

"Wha...?" Blues looked up.

Dr. Light's eyes shimmered with tears of pride, "I am honored to have such, generous, and giving children as my own.... It takes a special heart to love those in need, and to show you care, even though you may feel you are breaking some unwritten rule.....Thank you. You have made me very proud.

Really..?" Rock grinned.

"Yes" Light smiled back , "Now there seems to be only one thing to do..." he nodded.

"......?...." He received several looks from, his three children.

"It seems to me we have a Christmas to make, for some very good friends..."

Blues gave a little smile..."Dad..?"

"Well....what are we waiting for......Ho Ho Ho"

YA!!" Rock cried.

"But how....?" Roll asked.

Dr. Light gave a grin, "Santa has a plan" he whispered something to Blues, who in turn gave a big grin,

"Right...I have the perfect Idea!" Blues smirked. He explained it quickly as he could.

"Good,...good." Light nodded.. "Then we best get started at once," 

"Right!!" Rock cried, as he took of to the street.

"Ok" Roll replied as she dashed into the kitchen.

"Now, I must go to the attic, I think there is something in there that will make this a night to remember..." Light said.

"Ok !! I'd better get moving if we want to pull this off." Blues breathed, he was excited. "Dad thank you!"

"This was you and your siblings plan Blues...."

" I know...but....I.." Blues gave him a hug, " Thanks Santa, who would have thought that me, Rock and Roll would have come up with such an INTERESTING plan to save Christmas" he smirked.

"I told you my elves were very inventive..." Light laughed. "Now come on we have a plan to put in motion."

"Yes" Blues nodded 

// Oh Forte, you better get ready cause this is gonna Knock You Dead !! //

  
  
  
  


*****************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bass!" Wily snarled, taking another step forward.

All eyes turned to the frightened face of the blonde boy in the corner. Bass stood riveted to the ground as Wily came closer. 

Elec, stood watching from his spot as Wily past him. The Dr gave an evil grin as he cut the whip once more, the tip striking inches from Bass's face. But the blonde boy, didn't budge.

Elec, felt Metal tense up beside him "Elec," he gave a strangled cry.

"You are a disappointment, Bass. A complete and utter failure time after time." the old Dr. snorted. 

Bass felt hot tears of shame threatening got fall from his eyes, as Wily acid tipped tongue hit him again and again. He lowered his head in defeat, he had failed Wily ,but he'd he damned if he'd give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Wily grinned when he saw Bass lower his haze, he enjoyed asserting his will and dominance over his creations. And none more then Bass, for though the black robot may be leader over all the others, it was empowering to show that it was he ,Wily, who was master over Bass and thus master over them all. And now he was going to show them just how thoroughly he owned them.

"You have failed me once again Bass. Maybe I didn't make myself clear when I said I wouldn't accept failure. Allow me to clarify !" he snarled., cracking the whip once again. There was a hideous crash and this time Bass was flung backward giving a sharp cry. Wily brought the whip down upon the poor boy several more times until Bass was withering on the floor, a mass of oil and blood.

Wily then pulled a small device from his coat pocket. It looked somewhat like a gun. He gave a little laugh as he stepped back from the prone form of Bass, and aim the device at the boys head, right between his half closed eyes. "Time to say goodnight Bass," he muttered.

"NOOO!!" Elec, cried. jumping in front of Wily, and standing over Bass's battered body.

"Stop' he growled.

"What did you say?" Wily asked, he seemed rather amused that this young robot would even dare to challenge him.

"I said stop it" Elec, stated.

Wily chuckled, "I, see....Well Elec, I would but you see those who fail me must be punished. And guess what Elec," He gave a kind smile.

And had it been anyone else, Elec would have believed it genuine. "What?" he asked cautiously. 

"You failed me too" Then all traces of kindness were gone, from Wily's face..

Elec, gasped as he felt the pain hit his leg, and he fell to the floor. He looked up from where he'd dropped to see Wily standing over him. The strange weapon in his hand smoking slightly. 

//he shot me!! // Elec, realized. He watched in dread as the gun was brought down to his face and set on the bridge of his nose. // OH MY GOD !!!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME !! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!// his mind cried.

He lifted his green eyes up to watch the face of his soon to be executer, but Wily didn't seem amused by his response. He pulled the gun barrel away from Elec,'s face before cracking him hard across the temple with the butt.

Elec, staggered for a moment dazed by the blow. Blood spilt down his face

"Now you stay the hell out of my way, you stupid little know it all!!" Wily snapped, giving Elec, a hard kick in his face, that sent him sprawling.

The old Dr. cackled, rising his leg back again to give the poor boy another painful kick, when he was knocked over by a red and maroon armored tornado.

"You !" Wily shrieked, as he glared into Metal's wide grey eyes. "How dare you!" 

"Metal, No!" Elec, cried. He watched as Wily , with a speed born of vengeance, brought the gun up and fired several shots into the young robot before him. His eyes remained fixed on the whole gruesome affair, as Metals body gave a sickening jerk, before falling backwards and crashing to the floor. "NOOOOO!!!!" He cried, kneeling by his loved one "M....Metal..Metal..." 

Several of the others moved forward, their eyes wide with fear.

Wily turned to glare at them, "If any of you wish to challenge my authority then please,...step forward."

No one made a move.

"Ha ha ha ha..!!!" The old Doctor laughed, sneering in their faces, as he turned to head back up the stairs and out the door.

As he past, he stopped at Elec's kneeling form, grabbing the boy by his bright red mane, and yanking him up.

"Why don't you wake him up Elec," Wily jeered at him. "Make him all better with a little Christmas carol ! Ha ha ha !!!"

Elec, closed his eyes, feeling the tears start down his face.

"Hmmm,...pathetic " Wily snorted at him shoving him back to his knees. The old Doctor started up the stairs before turning to address all the robots there.

"You are all fools!!!" he laughed "Sitting down here, hoping and wishing for your little Christmas miracles...ha!!! You'll never have Christmas ...as long as I'm here. I dare one of you to try"

He began up the stairs, when a voice rose up from the crowd of robots.

"Silent night.....Holy night...."

Wily turned to glare at the offending boy who dared to take up the challenge.

"Very...Stupid....Bass !!" he hissed.

"All is calm .... All is bright !!!" Bass sang out in defiance.

Bass I demand you stop at once!!!" Wily screamed swinging the whip at the blonde boy.

Bass's head was thrown back violently as the whip struck him in the face. But he kept going.

"Round yon virgin , mother and child "

THACK

"....unng..Holy infant."

THAP

"..ackk..so tender and mild..aarrrghggh..".

"Enough!!" Wily cried. He was in a fine rage now, and Bass was quickly reacquainted to all his Masters finer implements of pain.

He crashed to the floor, after several painful blows, looking up at his Master with scorn.

"You idiotic fool, you thought you could challenge me,...ha ha ha..you thought you could win. You could never beat me Bass, NEVER !!!"

"Only cause you have .......the odds stacked in........ your favor ..old man" Bass gasped

"What?" Wily growled dangerously

"...Think...unng....think about it...how long do you think you'd last in a battle with me....with any of us...unngg....if we could fight back. 

"Face it ...I could kill you with a flick of my wrist !!" Bass snapped.

Wily thought about this for a moment before bending down to laugh in Bass's face. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha thank goodness the world isn't fair then....ha ha ha and you and your programing are under my control. Ha ha ha ha... Face it Bass I am your ruler, I decide where you go, when you go and what you will do every day of your miserable life, you where put here to serve me, I decided when you where to be born and I can decide when you will cease to exist."

Bass stared back at the man, this man who had spent a life time to create him and all the robot masters, who could have been famous for such an achievement .....

// ....And yet he thinks no more of our feelings....then he would the feelings of his VCR //

"Oh And Bass" Wily snickered interrupting the boys thought " I can guarantee you that you and the others will never be having Christmas.

"You...your wrong Wily" He said evenly " You can't keep Christmas from us.............because we already have it...and we'll keep having it..with or with out you !!!!!!"

The old Doctor's eyes went aflame, as he struck forth with renewed fury. 

  
  


The beating Bass had gotten earlier was nothing compared to what he received now.

He tried to keep face, but soon found himself yelping shamelessly. 

Wily finally threw the whip down, and kicked Bass out of his way, storming up the cellar steps cursing his creations loudly before slamming the door with a deafening crash.

When it was all over, Bass was a very sick robot, a weaker creature would have died from Wily's pounding. As it was he lay stone still for almost an hour before bloody and bruised, the other boys helped him stagger to his mat, where he fell into a death like sleep.

  
  


************************

  
  
  
  


Elec, lay quietly on his mat, hardly daring to move as he listened carefully to Metal's soft breathing. He turned his head to look down at the pale face of his sleeping friend. Wily's rage had been taken out on him, and he was bruised and battered. Elec, had tended to Metal's wounds as best as he was able, now he stayed close to his friends side. 

He, glanced over to the corner with half closed eyes from time to time, to where a small group huddled close to Bass, trying to keep the blonde boy alive.

Elec, wondered how badly injured Bass was,.. he hadn't moved from where he'd fallen hours ago, and besides an occasional moan appeared dead to the world. The others had been burning the midnight oil so to speak, keeping a silent and steady vigil by his side. He was not to suffer alone at least.

Elec, cast his weary eyes over the cellar and took in the grim sights all around him.

He hung his head as his tears fell. // Why....oh why...can't this all be just a dream.....a nightmare..? //

He buried his face into the crook of his sleeves // please ...just make it end...//

  
  


*************************************

  
  
  
  


"Unngg....E.....Elec,..?"

"Metal!" Elec, cried, he jumped up from his mat, wrapping an arm gently around, the smaller boys waist.

"Oh...Elec,...your ok.." Metal said, giving the other boy a weak smile.

"Yes...yes I'm fine...now that your awake.." Elec, choke, he fought hard to hold back his emotions as he pulled Metal close to his chest. He could feel the slim body next to him shaking.

"Your cold" he observed.

"Yes,...it's cold...so cold down here" Metal whispered, in reply, leaning his head on Elec,'s shoulder, and closing his eyes once more.

"Metal..?" A cold fear swept over him, when his friend did not reply. "Metal stay with me..!!"

Elec, cried, taking his limp form up in arms.

He looked about the forlorn cellar for any form of comfort, any source of warmth from the cold hard mats.

// There ! // his mind cried as he spotted the old sofa in a dark corner of the room.

  
  


Carefully he laid Metal down onto the worn cushions, and making an attempt at brushing the dust away took a seat himself on the floor next to where Metal lay.

Worried green eyes gazed at the sleeping form, as one of his hands found it's way to Metal's face, lightly fingering the all to apparent cheekbones, and the subtle curve of the chin, and jaw line.

Elec, felt his throat tighten, after a moment, and his hand retreated from his loved ones face to clasp one of the limp hands, lying by his side. He clutched it tightly, fearing as though his friend might simply vanish if he let go.

"Metal....p...please..come..back...stay with me..I'm begging you...please....don't die " he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning close and pressing his forehead to, Metal's brow.

"Please..be ok.....please....wake up.." He prayed very softly, whispering it into his ear. Then he watched and waited, his free hand stroking the soft copper locks out of Metal's face, his other entwined, with Metal's own slim, delicate digits, placed across his chest.

Elec, sat staring up at the ceiling wishing that something could happen, that something would change.

// I wish I could live another life..........// he thought glancing sadly down. // be another somebody... // 

"Unnghhh" Metal gave a soft moan next to him, pulling his arm up and tucking it under his neck. Elec, smiled rubbing his shoulder, "Metal...do you ever wonder what it would be like ........to be someone else?" He asked knowing he wouldn't receive an answer, but not really minding any way.

".....Oh..Metal.....every now and then, I get a wondering urge to be.................maybe someone special, someone else ....................instead....of me.... I'd have it made then, wouldn't be afraid then. Starting out new and with some luck............(sigh) Oh it sure sounds exciting..........awfully inviting..............but...still......I know I'm stuck...............with another tender fantasy Christmas.............the only Christmas for me.....all we have is each other, and our love to set us free. Let them say what they may about a warm holiday.................It all means nothing to me...cause a tender fantasy Christmas is the only Christmas for me....yes a tender fantasy Christmas ............................is the ...only ...Christmas......... they'll ....be" he laid his head gently down beside Metal's as his tears slid down, his cheeks and he closed his eyes once more.

  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Elec,....Elec,...are you awake..?"

"Un....wha...huh...?" Elec, mumbled, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking back the sleepiness he felt, "who?" he gazed about in confusion.

"You fell asleep" Metal's voice whispered.

"Metal !" Elec, beamed, he jumped to his feet as best he could after sleeping on them, taking Metals hand in his own. "You're awake...I was so worried......Oh Metal...you're alive" Elec, crumbled into the copper haired boy's arms, pressing his lips firmly, against his own. He pulled back after a moment, to take in the sight of his love now that he was awake once more.

Metal noticed Elec, giving him the once over and gave a tired smile as he lay on the couch, he'd taken several shots, and had lost a fair amount of blood, and other, major fluids. His clothes were shredded up and spattered with blood, and dirt, his skin was a ghostly pale, and his soft gray eyes were glassy even as they stared up into Elec,'s deep green ones with unbridled affection.

"I must look horrible" Metal, said sounding apologetic.

"No..." Elec, whispered, as he planted a soft kiss on his brow, "You are beautiful,...nothing could ever make you other wise.

Metals head dipped slightly as a rose tinge coloured his cheeks, a smile flirted across his lips, "Come...sit by me" his said, sliding to make room on the old sofa. Elec, took a seat next to his love, cuddling close against the chill.

"I'm sorry Metal," Elec, whispered quietly, holding him close to his chest.

"It's not your fault Elec," Metal soothed. " Maybe...maybe it's just not meant to be...."

"Ya...I..guess ....." Elec, sniffed, he felt tears come to his eyes once more "I wish...just.....just once" he, sobbed, leaning back against the cushions, as Metal rubbed soft circles on his back for comfort.

Don't cry, Elec," Metal pleaded, he held him close, as he quietly began to sing "Where are you Christmas..why can't I find you....why have you gone away.....where is the laughter you're supposed to bring me...when will I hear music play..." his voice trailed off as their attention was directed to the old black and white TV nestled in the corner. The fuzzy picture faded in and out once and awhile but the voice was crisp and clear as it announced "Coming up next, the Holiday Special 'IT"S A WONDERFUL LIFE' "

Elec looked over to Metal, who in turn smiled back, "Well...At least we have each other.." he whispered, leaning close he placed a kiss on Elec's lips, "Merry Christmas Elec,"

Elec, nodded returning the gesture of endearment. "Merry Christmas Metal," he pulled him close as the movie started to play.

  
  
  
  


Cause a tender fantasy Christmas.....is the only Christmas I'll see........

Yes a tender fantasy Christmas............is the only Christmas............................

............................they'll be.....................

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued......

  
  
  
  


Author's Note - I've taken a bet with Stupendo to write a serious Captain N fic, but I need a bit of info.

  
  


#1 -If anybody knows anything about Simon Belmont, (Ie his personality, family history, what he wears, and what the heck his hair colour is supposed to be) tell me

  
  
  
  


#2 - Samus ...? Big yellow and red armored lady.. Am I ringing a bell...?.. ( What's the scoop on her?)

  
  


#3- Kid Icarus (Pit) Ditto, some info would be nice. 

  
  
  
  


Ps. I'M LOOKING FOR CHARACTER INFORMATION FROM THE GAMES AND SUCH, NOT FROM THE CAPTAIN N SHOW (SHUDDER). 

SO IF YOU KNOW SOME OF THIS STUFF, GIMME A HAND

THANKS.

  
  


Viceroy


	9. Let The Bells Ring !

A Tender Fantasy Christmas --part 9

  
  
  
  
  
  


Outside the fortress walls, the wind howled relentlessly, piling snow high up against the small basement window, blocking out what little light it had offered, and making the gloomy cellar all the more so.

The basement was quiet now, all the robots had fallen asleep, or had tried to despite the cold. In the still silence in the corner, Elec and Metal lay dozing peacefully together on the sofa. Elec,s heart resting over his friends heart, the steady beating rythym kept him comforted. For somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew his friend was ok, all long as that steady beating went on Metal was ok.

THUMP...THUMP... 

He smiled and snuggled closer.

THUMP...THUMP....CLANK..

//..!...clank..?..// Elec's brain foggy as it was , knew something was amiss.

THUMP......THUMP....CLANK.. THUMP ...CLANK..

Elec, was suddenly awake. He looked down at Metal's peacefully sleeping face,

// ...I'm sure I heard a noise...? // He glanced over his shoulder.

The others were all sleeping too.

"...hmmm...what..is.." he turned, to go back to sleep.

"Hello.." A black visor popped into his view.

"AAAAgghhhMMmmmpphhhm" Elec's cry was cut short as Protoman put a hand to his mouth.

"Mmpphhh" Elec, yanked the hand away. "Blues !!....what are you doing here ?" he hissed.

The smaller red and grey robot gave a grin as he held up an object, for him to see.

"I brought a tree!"

"You...what!" Elec, blinked.

"I brought you a Christmas tree Elec," Protoman answered, "You and all the others."

Elec, shook his head. "Blues are you nuts !....Wily will kill us..!!"

"You deserve to have a Christmas .." Blues stated "And this year you are gonna get it. Now come on.."

Blues walked to the middle of the room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS !!" he cried.

"Aghh Blues !!!" Elec, gasped.

"What!"

Huh?"

'What's going on?" 

Several voices cried out as the robots were jolted awake.

"Blues...?" Flash smiled, somewhat confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you what you all want......and what you all deserve." Blues features softened.

"So come now....help me put the tree up." he laughed pushing the pine into Flash's arms.

The group of robots glanced at each other warily for a moment. But the Christmas spirit was flowing around them, and it wasn't long before they were moving to help put the tree up in the middle of the room.

"Elec," Blues called. His earlier humor had vanished, as he pulled the boy off to the side. "I need to talk with Forte. Where is he?"

Elec, hung his head, "Wily punished us for our failure......he......he punished Bass most of all ..."

He glanced up to see the others boys jaw clench in anger. "Please, Elec,....take me to him.."

Elec, nodded., turning slowly and led him over to a group of boys. They looked up at him, startled at first, but slowly edged back as Blues approached, moving off to give them some privacy.

"Oh Forte...." Blues sobbed, running his fingers along Bass's swollen face. "I shouldn't have let you go.....why did I let you go !!!"

"......mmm....B....Blussss" A hoarse whisper, sounded.

"Forte.....I'm so sorry..." Blues apologized, his tears falling on to the bruised face of his companion.

"Shhhhhhh.......not...your ....fault......" he wheezed. "W...what.......do..ing.......here..?"

"I.......brought a tree." Blues sniffed giving him a lopsided smile, at the silly excuse , before breaking into tears once more. "This is all my fault....I never should have let you leave..."

He gave Bass a gentle hug.. "Come on" he said after a moment. Leaning down he put an arm around Bass's waist

"Blues....w......what?" The blonde boy asked weakly trying to lift his head up.

"Your coming home with me ......you and all the others..."

Bass sighed, sagging against his smaller friend. "It won't... work .........Blues....Wily...."

"To hell with Wily !!!" Blues spat "You are coming with me, you are gonna get your injuries treated, and then you and me and all of us are gonna sit down and have the best Christmas ever.

And if Wily, tries something I'll kick his wrinkled old ass myself.

"R....r....really..?" Bass coughed, an amused look in his eyes.

"Damn straight, and I'll be playing jingle bells on my flute while I do it too!" Blues snorted.

'Ha..ha....Blues.." Bass attempted a smile. He raised a shaky hand to his lovers face wiping the tears away with his thumb before they could freeze. "T....thank ...you...m....moon-eyes..." Bass breathed. His breath coming in sharp gasps.

"Come on" Blues got up, helping Bass to his feet.

"I'll carry him " Centaur cried, dashing up to his leader's side. Bass gave a weak smile 

"Thank you....old friend..."

Blues nodded dashing back to the middle of the room.

"You are all invited to spend Christmas at the Light house hold. Please come , enjoy yourselves, and be happy." he announced.

A cheer rose up from the crowd, spreading from one end of the room to the other.

"Come then, we're going" Blues stated , as he helped Bass onto Centaurs back.

  
  


"You....must be Blues..." a small copper haired boy whispered. As he leaned against Elec, for support.

Blues smiled "Yes.....and you must be Metal"

The small boy nodded, laying his head against Elecs shoulder, and closing his eyes.

Blues could sense that both Metal, and Bass needed medical attention, and he noted Elec could probably use a bit too.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" He called out.

"Yes"

"NO!!!!" a shrill voice rang out though the room. All eyes turned to the stairway. Were Wily stood. "Your not going anywhere!!" Wily screamed. 

"Get out of the way old Man we're coming through" Blues replied in an icy tone.

"Over my dead body !!!" the old Dr. shrieked, flinging his whip at Blues. The grey armored boy, merely raised an arm, letting the whip encircle his cannon. Then he gave a mighty yank, sending the Dr. crashing down the stairs to land ungraciously at his feet.

Blues growled, he grabbed Wily, holding him up by his lad coat. "That can be arranged..."

"Wha.....but..but y...you can't ....you can't hurt me ...your code..the law of robotics forbids it!" Wily stammered.

Blues gave a cold grin "I have no such programming...."

Wily, looked terrified for a brief moment 

" You...you wouldn't.....you ...you can't kill me." he stammered.

Blues leaned in closer "You'd be surprised what you can live through." The old Dr. paled visibly

"Ok ..ok....come upstairs and we can talk this over." He babbled as he backed his way up the stairs.

"Good" Blues nodded falling in step behind him. "Now first you are going to.."

"First I'm going to rid myself of an annoyance !!" Wily screamed. Turning at the top of the stairs.

"Wha.."

He swung quickly, catching Blues off guard with a blow to the side of his head. The young boy toppled over the railing and down the flight of stairs.

"Blues " Bass gasped.

"You stupid little jerk.." Wily seethed at the boy's still form. "How dare you attack me . You won't be so lucky to get any mercy from me . No Blues , I'm afraid your far too dangerous . You must be eliminated !" Wily grabbed a axe from the wall, raising it high over Blues . Aiming to bring the blade down onto Blues neck.

"He's gonna take his head off !!" Elec, cried.

"Aahhh" Bass screamed .

"NOOOOOO!!!" Zero dove into save her friend " Umnn!...AARRGHHHHHH!!!!"

"Zero !" 

Zero cried out, crumping to the ground as the axe bit deep into her shoulder.

"You Stupid Bitch !!!!!" Wily cried., kicking her off his intended target. "Get out of my way or I'll....."

  
  


THUMP!!!!!!!!

  
  


Wily didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly thrown back several feet.

"Unn...what...You !!" The Dr. growled. Bass stood over the forms of Zero ,and Blues, glaring at his creator with a burning fury.

Elec, watched in awe from his perch, with Metal. He had seen Blues fall and the outburst of Zero...but Bass... well Bass was really freaking him out. 

The blonde boy's eyes were blazing crimson, his lips pulled back revealing his fangs in the darkness of the cellar. There was something different about him, Elec, knew. Something had snapped.

  
  


"Bass!" Wily shouted "You idiot!!" 

Bass snarled, taking a step forward.

"You will regret this Bass !!" The old Dr. raved.

But Bass let on as though he hadn't heard him, taking another step closer, a growl issuing from his throat, even as droplets of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"I command you to stop!!" Wily screamed in a wild frenzy.

Another step closer, his jaws opening and shutting in a wild chewing motion, as if he was eager to put something between them and mangle it beyond repair.

"You will listen Bass!!!" 

Another step.

"Obey me...or your sister and friend will die!!!" Wily threatened.

Bass paused for a moment, before giving the old Dr. a grin, and pouncing the remaining distance between them. He glared at the man , placing his face inches for Wily's own.

Bright mechanical crimson eyes burning into deep brown mortal ones, of flesh and blood.

Wily swallowed, as he stared back. There was no fear,.... no terror,. .... in those eyes....but also....there was no pity....no remorse.....no conscious soul with which to guide them.

The cellar was deathly still, save for the tiniest of sounds. So faint that only two could hear it.

"Oh..no..." Wily shuddered looking up into the merciless eyes as the message replayed itself again and again.

  
  
  
  


""WARNING SYSTEM HAS BECOME UNSTABLE......PROGRAM OVERRIDE..""

  
  


"Bass ....I command you to...stop." Wily gasped weakly.

The blonde boy grinned, "........No"

Wily screamed in terror, as Bass lunged forward. "AAARGHHHHH!!!!!" he cried backing up against the railing. He looked at his shoulder. Blood poured out from the savage bite.

"Bass..Bass....please..." Wily begged , turning back to his creation.

Bass growled. His tongue flicking out to caress his now blood stained fangs. 

  
  


The other robots couldn't believe their eyes as they watched, Bass had utterly refuse an order and then attack Wily himself.

"Did you see that ?" Star cried.

"Yes" Flash nodded.

"But I thought we couldn't disobey !" Gemini stated.

"Then...how..."Quick began.

"I'll tell you how !!!" Zero cried, dashing up and slugging the old Dr with a mean left hook from her good arm.. "He can't control us.."she shouted.

"No!" Wily exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER US !!! she took up rank next to Bass's side. Her own emerald green eyes shimmering. 

"What !!....NO STOP ......I COMMAND YOU ALL !!!" 

Bass shoved him back against the cold cellar wall. "How about that battle now Wily ! This seems as fair a fight as any you've ever had. 

"You..you'll regret this Bass !" Wily screamed. He grabbed his whip and flung it a Bass. But this time it hit no one robot but was instead swallowed up in a sea of bodies , that were slowing walking towards him.

"What....no...stay back...back...." Wily cried, pressing against the wall.

Elec, felt his anger surge up in him as he jumped forward. 

" How dare he ..ask for mercy, the very thing he denied us !!"

"Ya" Flash, and Quick, nodded leaping forward and hollering out insults too.

"NO...wait stop!" Wily cringed covering his face, and waiting for the fatal blows.

Nothing happened.

He cautiously cracked open an eye to see. 

There before him stood all his creations , forming a tight circle around him, and fixing him with their unyielding gaze.

  
  
  
  


"Well....what do you think?" Blues, asked coming up to him.

"...wha...?.." 

"The tree.....nice huh?.."

"Unnnn...." Wily gave him a look of total confusion.

"But you know nice as it is we're still missing one thing....an Angel"

The old Dr. blinked, not sure how to react. One minute his creations were in his power , the next they were trying to kill him....and now...they were discussing Christmas trees, like they were having a Sunday tea...

"But we can fix that little problem..." Blues smiled, placing a halo on Wily's head. "There..."

Wily, glared at him.

"Are you gonna let us have our Christmas uninterrupted. yes?....no?....And are you gonna improve things for your robots..?"

"Wily's eye began to twitch "Why...you...ugkk!!" He jumped as something sharp poked his rear. He turned to see Centaur, and Star, aiming the peek of a Christmas tree at his southern region.

He turned back to Blues a look of fear on his face.

The blind boy chuckled dangerously. "Need I remind you of how the angle sits atop our tree ?"

"Aarrghh!!" Wily bolted heading for the stairs .

"Hey he's pretty fast for an old guy" Flash laughed.

"Ya just look at those buns jiggle!" Zero snickered.

Wily didn't stop. He ran up the flight as fast as his legs would carry him, dashing out the door and down the hall into his control room, bolting the entrance.

  
  


"Damn....damnit !!! @#$!%^### !!!" He seethed, pacing the the floor. "How...how were they able to override their programing?"

  
  


BEEP BEEP 

  
  


The sound of the intercom, caused him to jump several feet, before he, angerly stomped over to the machine. "Who the hell would be calling here?" He flicked the switch, barking into the com.

"WHAT DO Y....?" He stopped blinking at the jolly old face of .....Santa Claus..?

"Light!!" he growled after a moment. " You and your bloody brat"

"Save it Wily," Light cut him off. "You've been abusing those robots for far too long. I'm glad they finally turned on you !"

Dr. Light, leaned back in his chair a smug look on his face. "Now Santa want's you to be a good boy, and give all your robots a nice room and some clothes and all the basic comforts living things should have GOT IT !!"

"And if I don't !!" Wily challenged.

There was a sudden click as the door unlocked and opened. 

"What !!" Wily gasped, He looked back to the screen.

Light had a dangerous look in his eye "Santa knows if you've been bad or good.......and thanks to his little helpers, he also knows your security codes.......so don't piss off the fat man..!!!"

With that the screen went blank, and Wily was once again alone in his control room. 

Or...was he....

"Ho ho fucking ho.." he muttered.

  
  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  


"We.....we did it!" Metal cried. "We beat Wily back."

"Yes " Elec, sighed 

"Forte...?...are you alright?" Blues asked. 

The Blonde boy still stood glaring at the door way his creator had fled. His eyes still burning unusually bright.

"Forte..?" Blues shook him "FORTE !" 

"Huh..!?.." Bass blinked, several times before turning to look down at Blues. 

"Blues...?" he asked still dazed. He glanced around him at the smiling faces of the other robot masters. A look of astonishment washing over his face. "We.....w..we.did.it.?."

"Yes ....Wily has had his ass kicked...quite well today.." Blues smiled.

Bass let his head roll back and he laughed, a truly free and happy laugh.

"Unn..huh...huhh.." he panted, shivering slightly.

Blues wrapped an arm around him, his worry for Bass's health returning. "Come on Forte, lets go....."

"We.....d.....did..it......" He gasped. Before falling unconscious into his lovers arms.

"Forte !!" Blues cried. Catching him as he dropped.

"Bass!"

"Bass..?"

Bass gazed up into the worried faces of his friends, of his lover. He smiled as his body shuddered " We...did it.....Merry..Christmas.......at..last...." he gave a final, peaceful smile as his eyes glazed over and the world went dark around him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued........

  
  



	10. The First Noel

  
  
  
  


A Tender Fantasy Christmas ------part 10

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack frost nipping at your nose...."

  
  
  
  


"Unnn"Bass groaned cracking opening a weary eye. He hurt, all of him, his back, his head....even his little toe ached. 

"Where...mmm..I.." he mumbled casting his gaze about the room. He seemed to be in a bedroom.

"How...?" He looked at himself, his wounds were bandaged, and he was cleaned and lying in a medical cot.

"Merry Christmas Forte," Blues smiled coming up to the side of the cot.

"Bluess.......I....am...I....?" Bass looked frightened for a moment.

"No , you're not dead...." Blues whispered.

"Am ....I....?"

"....At Dr. Lights..? Yes...you and all the others..." Blues nodded. 

Bass nodded not trusting himself to say anything. "I .....don't know..what to say..."

"Merry Christmas is the usual greeting " Blues laughed.

Bass smiled and turned to his friend. "Thank you....Merry Christmas Blues..." he choked.

"I'm glad you're awake Forte." Blues sighed.

"Really...?!" Bass smirked.

"Of course, who else would be able to withstand my constant annoyance." Blues laughed.

"Blues, ha ha ha ha ha !!" Bass threw an arm about his shoulder, "Never an annoyance...never"

"Ok...." Blues relented.

"A pain in the butt maybe.....but never an annoyance." Bass grinned.

"HA ha " Blues sighed. " come on Forte, now that your finally awake, you can join us. We don't want you to miss the party."

"Party?" The blonde boy asked.

Come on, you'll see !" Blues laughed, pushing the cot out into the lounge area.

"Blues where..are we .......wha...." Bass gasped as he was pushed into the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. All the robot masters where there, laughing talking, and waiting for him in the room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS !!" They shouted, by way of greeting to him.

"HA HA HA ....MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!" Bass cried out, clapping his hands together, his eyes shining brightly.

  
  


"Ho ho ho..!" A deep cheery voice suddenly bellowed.

"It's Santa !!" Rock shouted. As a jolly old Man in red made his way into the room.

"Ho ho ho...Take it easy now fellows Santa has gifts for everyone now...ho ho ho.. Now lets see here..."

Bass watched in awe. "Blues....gifts.....and a meal.....for all of us..........? How on earth did you manage it..?"

"Simple I got the guests...while Roll made dinner and Dad and Rock went shopping." Blues smirked.

"It was that easy huh?" Bass raised an eyebrow.

"It is with a little Christmas magic." Blues assured him.

"Ha...thank you ............this is the nicest thing anyone has every done for us " Bass said softly, pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

"You're not getting mushy on me now are ya Forte ?"

"Me..?...Never.." Bass grinned capturing his lips in a warm kiss.

After a rather long moment Blues pulled back slightly, "You're a lousy liar...you know that..?" he whispered in his friends ear.

Bass chuckled, letting his nose touch the tip of Blues own. "This isn't mushy .." he said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Oh.....well what is it then?" Blues asked.

Bass's grin widened and he pulled Blues close once more. "......it's a Kodak moment...."

  
  


"Ho hoho, let's see...Oh !.....here's one for Centaur.." Santa smiled giving a jolly laugh.

The young robots eyes lit up as he took the gift, and tore the paper from it.

"Oh,.." he cried "Reaching into the box. "A book....thank you.."

"HO ho ho... And lets see we have one here for Bass..!"

"Me..?" Bass blinked. He smiled as he accepted the gift. "Oh wow, it's ......it's...............................it's .............................A bra...? " he gave a perplexed look to the group around him.

"Ooops...Roll's gift musta got unwrapped accidently ' Blues laughed. "...Again...."

The group broke into a string of laughter as they continued to open the rest of the gifts, and celebrate well into the evening 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Near the Christmas tree, up close to the fire a red haired boy sat comfortably , a cup of hot chocolate was perched in one hand, and the other was wrapped around the waist of a copper haired boy.

Elec, smiled down at Metal "You know Metal, I never thought we would be doing....this. Having Christmas, our first real Christmas together "

"Yes......It's wonderful Elec,........." He gazed lovingly up at him with his soft grey eyes. " ....Merry Christmas.."

"YA LET ME HERE YA SAY IT.....LET ME HEAR YA SING !!!!!!" Flash cried out wildly jumping over the sofa.

"Oh jingle bells jingle bells....."

  
  
  
  


"Looks like Flash found the liquor cabinet" Blues chuckled leaning against Bass on the cot. 

"Hmmm" the blonde boy mumbled his head propped up on his friends shoulder, he gave a slight sigh.

"What is it Forte..?" Blues nudged him "....you seem .........sad?"

He waited as the other boy attempted to put his thoughts to words..

"I......that is....It's.........This night........will be one I know ...We will always treasure....

Tonight we came together as friends......lovers...and family.................................. ......I will always hold this dear in my heart."

"Forte...?" Blues picked up on his friends somber tone.

"Wily , is not going to give up. And ...we were made to serve him.........whether we like it or not." Bass hung his head as he continued, hating to have to spoil the mood, for his loved one.

"He will not allow us peace forever.............tonight we are friends ........lovers......companions.......

But tomorrow...." Bass grimaced a little "Tomorrow...we will be enemies once more"

"I know...............I know .." Blues assured him, as he lay his head upon the older boys chest .

Bass stroked his hair, lightly, watching quietly as the party continued slowly a grin came to his face. "But you know Wily sure was scared shitless when he saw that pine tree.." he laughed.

"Hmmm?" Blues smirked. "I wish I could have seen the look on his face...."

"Perhaps you'd like to elaborate on just how the angel did get atop our tree....?"

To two were silent for a brief moment before bursting into laughter.

From her perch at the top of the stairs Zero , watched as the festivities rang out below her. She had elected to come up here and watch the goings on rather than participate.

//they're dancing ...// she mused. // I suppose it's for the best I stay up here...// she sighed

She really didn't have anyone to be with anyway.

She thought back to her last time here.... "X..." she smiled. It was thanks to him that she finally understood this thing called Christmas. "It truly is wonderful.....it feels so magical..." she whispered.

"It is magical.." A voice startled her. She turned quickly.

"X !" She cried running over and hugging the chocolate haired boys neck.

"Merry Christmas Zero " He beamed.

"Merry Christmas X..."

".Would you care to dance..?" X asked her.

"Me..?" Zero blinked

"I don't see any other angels standing next to me." X teased.

"Hmmph.." Zero ducked her head as a blush crossed her cheeks. " I can't dance.." She admitted.

"Besides....umm... .t .. .there's no music..."

"Very well" X nodded giving her a knowing smile. He leaned close to her wrapping an arm around her waist and together they watched the others celebrate below them..

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ho ho ho, I'm afraid that Santa's out of gifts." Light chuckled.

"Ya...and I'm all out of songs.." Flash shrugged.

"Finally" Quick smirked "I thought you'd never stop."

"OH, knock off Quicky !!" Flash playfully smacked his friend. "Come is there anybody here who knows another song we could play.?"

"Anybody..?" Quick looked about the room. The large groups of robots looked to one another, as the room went quiet.

"Hmm..I guess not...." Flash sighed. The silence stretched for several moments until it was broken by........

  
  
  
  


"......I do...." a small soft voice whispered. 

Elec, watched in amazement, as Metal hesitantly got to his feet. The small boy looked frightened at all the faces staring him down.

"Go on...Go on !!" Elec, whispered to him encouragingly. 

Metal smiled down at him. Turning to the group he began to sing, in his sweet voice. 

"The first Noel ....the angles did say was for certain poor people where ever they lay. Noel...Noel....Noel....Noel....."

Elec, let the beautiful melody wash over him. Metal was singing , and it was wonderful. A hush descended on the awestruck crowd as they listened to the clear voice of the young boy sing sweetly.

NOEL....NOEL......NOEL......NOEL....!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


From up on the stair well X listened happily as the music reached his ears. He turned to Zero. "No excuses now Zero......shall we?' he offered her an arm.

Zero smiled letting herself be twirl about slowly across the stairwell.

  
  
  
  


"Noel...Noel..

"Noel....Noel..." Blues and Bass sang softly next to each other. Close by Rock and Roll sat crossed legged on the floor by Centaur singing happily together.

  
  


Dr. Light gave a genuine smile of compassion as he watched the small boy sing his heart out. 

The group clapped the hands loudly when Metal finished. Shouting out their delight.

"That was beautiful Metal.." Elec, said as he sat back down next to him.

"Really..?" Metal's face lit up with hope.

"Yes really.."

"Thank you Elec,.." Metal said "But.......I...wish I could have given you a gift ...something special.."

"You already have.." Elec, assured him. "The greatest gift of all is having you in my life.."

Metal looked up at him, love glowing in his eyes. "Yes.." he agreed curling up against his side.

Elec, smiled Christmas had finally happened. And it was great. He was with his loved ones, warm and happy...

.// could it get any better? // 

Elec, gave a glance up grinning as he did.

// maybe it could...? //

"Look..Metal...we're under the mistletoe..." Elec hinted.

Metal gave him a wink" well it's best not the let it go to waste then......"

// defiantly...better //

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cause a tender Fantasy Christmas is still a Christmas you see...

But my tender Fantasy Christmas ....is no longer ...a fantasy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!!!!

  
  
  
  


End.


End file.
